El chico infernal, Natsu
by lcsalamandra
Summary: Una nueva vida empieza para Ultear despues de su monotona vida en la ciudad. Hay conocera a Natsu y Meredy, dos chicos que parecen normales,pero al ser testigo de algo que jamas debio de ver, se vera involucrada en una antigua cacería y conocera el extraño mundo paranormal. UltearxNatsu
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Mashima; ahora que he escrito esta oración, mi historia es legal en la página.**

**Capítulo uno. Una nueva vida, la llegada a la ciudad de Magnolia.**

Ul Fullbuster tocó el claxon por tercera vez, advirtiendole a sus dos hijos que ya era tiempo de darse prisa en subir las cosas restantes que no pudieron caber en el camión de y Gray salieron cautelosamente de la casa cargando cada quien tres cajas de cartón que bloqueaban su vista, dirigiéndose hacía el vehículo. Depositaron con extrema precaución los objetos en la cajuela , ya que su madre los había amenzadado de pagar todo lo que rompieran, en especial si se trataba de la vieja vajilla de su madre. Ultear estiro sus brazos para dejar de sentirlos adormilados.

- ¿Qué pasa, ha sido demasiado esfuerzo para ti? -comentó en forma de burla su hermano.

Ultear ignoro el comentario con un simple suspiro, hizo su larga cabellera hacía atrás tratando de arreglarla, segundos después abordó el asieto trasero del vehículo no sin antes dar un gran azote de puerta.

-Aún sigue enojada -murmuro Gray un poco fastidiado ya que tendría un largo viaje soportando la actitud de su hermana.

El chico se dirigió directo al asiento del copiloto, abrió la puerta solo para recibir una mirada de reporche por parte de su madre, supo de inmediato de que se trataba, dos horas antes había acordado que el viajaria junto con su hermana en la parte trasera, ya que según ella, Ultear se sentiría muy sola en el trascurso del viaje.

-No puedes tener un poco de piedad -Gray trató de disuadirla un poco.

-No -respondió con amabilidad.

Sabía perfectamente que su madre no cambiaría de opinión, cerró la puerta de mala gana y fue a ocupar su asiento a un lado de su querida hermana.

Todos en el vehículo se abrocharon su cinturón de seguridad. Ul piso con suavidad el acelerador para emprender un viaje de casi cinco horas directo hacía la ciudad de Magnolia, donde comenzarian una nueva vida.

* * *

Aún podían escucharse la enorme gotera en una bodega abandonada a las afuera de la ciudad. Hace tres meses había sido cerrada por cuestiones de salubridad que hasta la fecha, el departamento encargado de ese asunto guardaban con recelo, pero la mayoría sabía que eran por roedores que a través de los meses, la habían invadido lentamente masticando todo a su alrededor.

-Este debe ser el lugar -dijo con firmeza una pequeña niña alrededor de unos 12 años.

En sus pequeñas manos llevaba una especie de brújula conformada por dos flechas brillantes de color celestial , ambas apuntaban a la bodega.

-Bien, ya sabes que hacer -ordenó cortantemente la pequeña.

- ¿Tal vez deberíamos entrar los dos para ganar mas fácil? -propuso un chico pelirosa de unos años 17 años.

-Natsu, tu ingenuidad aún me sigue asombrando -la pequeña cerró los ojos pensativa -Uno de los dos debe de servir de carnada para que el otro ataque por sorpresa.

- ¡¿Yo solo soy la carnada?! -pronunció un tanto furioso mientras se senalaba a si mismo.

-Ya era hora de que conocieras tu lugar, ¡ahora ve! - la pequeña le dio una patada en medio de su espalda para poder empujarlo.

Natsu resintio el golpe mientras se acercaba a la bodega, sus pasos eran lentos, ya que temía ser sorprendido como otras veces . Llegó a la enorme cortina de hierro que servía como entrada al complejo.

- ¿Porqué siempre escogen lugares abandonados para ocultarse? -se preguntaba a si mismo.

Ahora que el recordaba, todos sus enfrentamientos anteriores con esas "cosas", simpre eran en lugares lugubres, fríos y húmedos. Suspiro pesadamente para poder acceder al lugar.

Empujo la cortina para arriba notando que los candados ya no estaban, en su lugar habían sido reemplazados por un gran charco de líquido negro espeso. Natsu soltó por un momento la cortina debido al susto, miró sus manos para comprobar que ese extraño líquido no estuviera en sus extremidades.

-Qué alivio -suspiro traquilamente.

Optó por volver a levantar la entrada, alejandose todo lo posible de aquella extraña sustancia. La elevó con cuidado, que para su suerte, era bastante ligera. Mientras esta ascendía se escuchaba los crujidos por falta de mantenimiento, Natsu sabía de antemano que aquel monstruo ya se habría percatado de su presencia debido al ruido. Ahora solo dependía en entrar y distraerlo lo más que pudiera, para que Meredy pudiera actuar lo más rápido posible.

Natsu empujo la cortina para poder entrar, segundos después cayó haciendo un estruendoso sonido que resono en toda la estructura. El chico cerró los ojos por un momento al oír todo el ruido que había provocado, maldijo silenciosamente por haber señalado su posición, lo único que le quedaba ahora era encontrar a esa cosa y poder marcharse para poder regresar a lo que quedaba de su normal vida.

Caminó con cautela en una estructura que apenas era iluminada por varias ventanas, mientras sus pisadas hacían crujido por culpa de algunos vidrios rotos y madera podrida. Pudo notar un gran olor a humedad, segundos después notó la causa,el aroma era originado por la enorme gotera que había escuchado desde el exterior. Se distrajo por un momento pensando en cuanta agua se había desperdiciado, pero fue interrumpido por unos leves crujidos provenientes del tejado.

Natsu dirigió su vista hacía arriba. Gracias a sus buenos reflejos pudo esquivar una enorme masa de líquido negro, parecido al que encontro afuera. Se acercó lentamente, notando que la extraña materia contenía piel, huesos y colas que podrían haber pertenecido a roedores. Dirigió su vista hacía arriba.

Una araña gigante de casi dos metros lo observaba con cautela posada en su gigante telaraña.

- Hola -trago saliva -me llamó Natsu Dragneel. He venido para ayudarte.

El enorme insecto abrió sus mandibulas amenazantes, dejando caer mas de ese extraño líquido y algunos cuerpos de ratones sin vida. Natsu se asqueo por un momento, ya que por un momento olfateo el fetido olor del aliento.

Los ocho ojos amenazantes se posaron en el pelirosa. El chico sabía muy bien lo que iba a suceder.

-En estos momentos necesito eliminarte para que puedas ser purificado. Me puedes permitir...

La araña descendió lentamente sujera por la telaraña que brotaba de la parte trasera de su cuerpo.

-Como quieras.

Natsu extendió horizontalmente su brazo. La criatura vio una señal de hostilidad por parte del chico al ver el movimiento. Abrió un poco más sus madibulas de manera antinatural, hizo un breve sonido como si tratara de vomitar algo. De su hocico fue expulsada una gran bola de telaraña que golpeó de lleno la pierna izquierda de Natsu.

- ¿Qué mierdas es esto? -se quejó tratando de liberarse.

Todo esfuerzo era inútil, cada vez que Natsu tiraba de su pierna, sentía que se pegaba más en el suelo. La criatura se acercaba peligrosamente, así que solo le quedaba una opción.

- ¡YA ESTOY HARTO! -gritó desesperado el pelirosa.

Natsu comenzó a trazar lineas imaginarias con la yema de sus dedos, en su mano derecha. -¡Liberate, salamander!

La araña volvió a escupir otra bola de telaraña, esta vez impacto en las manos unidas del chico. Trató de liberar sus manos ya que esa era su única ofensiva en contra del monstruo; fue en vano, parecieran que estaban unidas con cemento.

- ¿Creó que necesitó de tu ayuda, Meredy?.

Natsu sabía muy bien que empeorarian las cosas, antes de que mejorarán, ya que la criatura lo veía igual que a un jugoso bocadillo.

* * *

Ul decidió acelerar un poco más al ver que en la carretera no tantos vehículos como ella imaginaba. Decidió que el ambiente dentro del automóvil era demasiado aburrido, cosa que la radio encendida, no ayudaba debido a que estaba sintonizada en una estación que solo trasmitia música clásica.

Se preguntó en que momento había sintonizado esa frecuencia, y porqué seguía escuchandola. Apreto el botón para cambiar a la siguiente estación, hubo un ligera estática, segundos después se escuchó la canción "Highway to hell".

Ul comenzó a dar pequeños golpes al volante con sus dedos imitando el ritmo de la canción.

- ¿Podrías cambiar la música? -se quejó su hija. -Hace que me ponga nerviosa.

-No hay nada que temer Ul -comentó alegremente su madre.

-No me llames Ul, es bastante incómodo que abrevies mi nombre para que se escuche igual al tuyo.

Ultear con el pasó de los años comenzó odiar que su madre la llamará así, ya que no sabía si le estaba hablando a ella, o solo charlaba consigo misma en voz alta.

La chica de aproximadamente 19 años se movió incómoda en su asiento, sentía adormilado su trasero, podía pedirle a su madre que se detuvieran, pero aún tenía un poco de pudor para no decirlo enfrente de su hermano.

-Mamá. ¿Podemos parar? -se quejó Gray. -Me duele el trasero de tanto estar sentado.

Ultear miró a su hermano menor con reproche. Cómo era posible que hablará así enfrente de dos mujeres.

Ul por su parte soltó una ligera risa al ver la reacción por parte de su hija.

-Espera un poco más, ya casi llegamos a la ciudad -se excuso su madre.

- ¿Porqué tuvimos que mudarnos en primer lugar?

Esas palabras para Ul significaron el fin de la tranquilidad en el automóvil. Ella esperaba nunca escuchar esas palabras de su hija en todo el viaje.

- Pues. Me asignaron un nuevo puesto en las oficinas de la ciudad, ya te lo había dicho -Ul temía que su hija le contestara pues ella era muy obstinada.

-Pudiste negar ese puesto, realmente estabamos viviendo muy bien en Crocus -Ultear se cruzó de brazos esperando una ofensiva por parte de su madre.

Ul miró por el espejo retrovisor a su hijo, Gray notó la mirada de su madre que indicaba un poco de apoyo. El chico suspiro cansado, se preguntaba el porqué siempre era arrastrado a las discuciones entre ellas.

-Vamos Ultear, la vida en Crocus era muy aburrida, además tu no tenías ninguna clase de...

Su hermana le lanzó una mirada que espantaria a un centenar de cobras impidiendo que Gray acompletara la oración.

Ul se alegró de que su hijo no cruzara esa delgada línea entre la vida y la muerte a manos de su propia hermana, pero a la vez se alegró ya que su hija había guardado silencio.

-Apuesto a que la vida en Magnolia será igual de aburrida -murmuro Ultear mientras miraba los alrededores por la ventana.

-No lo se, tal vez haya algo en la ciudad que te pueda interesar -respondió Ul.

Cinco minutos después, a través de la ventana, Ultear pudo visualizar un letrero.

"Magnolia, 5kilómetros"

* * *

- ¿Porqué tardará tanto Meredy? -se preguntaba Natsu envuelto en una especie de capullo hecho de telaraña colgando del techo.

La araña observaba con curiosidad a Natsu a no más de treinta centímetros. Al chico ya lucía un poco incómodo en la posición que se encontraba, no necesitaba tener esos ocho ojos posados en él.

Meredy miraba con mucha atención la escena desde la seguridad de una de las ventanas. Solo tenía que entrar y atravesar con una de sus espadas sensoriales a la criatura, así podría irse a dormir tranquila otra noche más.

-Hagamoslo -murmuro para ella misma.

Tomó un poco de impulso para tratar de empalar a la araña en el tejado. Dobló sus rodillas saltando directo hacía el punto ciego del monstruo.

-Sensorial sword -una espada de luz se materializó en su mano izquierda.

Un enorme ojo se abrió en la parte inferior de la araña advirtiendole del ataque.

La espada pasó rosandole provocandole un ligero rasguño en el vientre al aracnido.

-¡Maldición! -se reprocho Meredy al fallar el ataque sorpresa.

La pequeña se sostuvo de una de las vigas para no caer casi 7 metros hacía abajo. El monstruo cayó sobre su lomo sin demostrar ningún dolor, haciendo muestras de su resistencia.

- ¿Porqué tardaste tanto? -preguntó un Natsu enojado.

-Te has dejado capturar por el enemigo, mira que eres inútil -Meredy le lanzó una mirada inexpresiva.

- Cómo sea. ¿Podrías ayudarme? - el chico se comenzó a sacudir en su pequeña prisión.

-Con gusto -sonrio con picardia.

-Esa sonrisa no me gustó para nada -Natsu se puso pálido.

Meredy materializó otra espada en su mano un acto de rapidez, la lanzó directa a los soportes de la telaraña cortandolos limpiamente. Natsu aún atrapado cayó al piso gritando por el doloroso golpe.

La pequeña se soltó, amortiguando su caída con el cuerpo de Natsu.

-Has engordado -dijo el chico tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Callaté -le ordenó la pequeña un tanto apenada por el comentario.

- ¿Podrías liberarme?

Con un solo tajo de una nueva espada, el capullo de telaraña fue partido a la mitad dejando a Natsu en libertad. El chico estiro su cuerpo para volver a sentir sus extremidades.

- ¡YA ESTOY LISTO! -gritó un tanto entusiasmado. Natsu repitió los mismos movimientos en su mano derecha. -¡LIBERATE SALAMANDRA! -

Una especie de estrella invertida de seis picos, apareció en su mano brillando de manera intensa, segundos más tarde, el brillo abarcó toda su mano deformandola hasta convertir su extremidas en una garra de dragón rojinegra.

El pelirosa movió un poco incómoda su mano, ya que aún no lograba acostumbrarse a la trasfomacion.

-¿Algo de utilidad que resaltar?. Meredy .

-Harael, el tejedor -pronunció fríamente. -La araña infernal. Esta escrito que tejera una telaraña con los pecados de la humanidad y sumira la tierra en la oscuridad.

- ¿Algún punto débil? -interrumpió el chico.

-No.

- Será de la manera antigua -Natsu chocó su mano y garra.

Harael escupio un par de telaraña por su boca apuntando a la pequeña. Natsu en un movimiento rápido desgarro con su garra aquel ataque.

- Tú oponente soy yo.

La bestia movió sus mutiples patas en dirección a el chico, Natsu imito la acción lanzandose al ataque.

Harael dobló sus extremidades, dando un saltó enorme cayendo encima de Natsu intentando hundir sus madibulas en el chico.

-Alejate de mi -ordenó el chico bloqueando con sus dos manos los enormes colmillos.

La criatura lograba presionarlo contra el suelo.

- Un poco de ayuda -pronunció difícilmente debido a la presión.

-Mantenla ahí.

Meredy materializó otra espada, dirigiéndose a atacar, se impulsó hacía arriba de los dos, clavando el arma en el vientre de Harael.

La araña rugio dolida, sacudio con brusquedad su cuerpo haciendo que la pequeña cayera al suelo. De su herida comenzó a emanar espesa sangre negra, una parte le cayó a Natsu.

-Esto es asqueroso - decía con desagradó al mismo tiempo que intentaba sacudirse.

Harael reaccionó muy rápido, antes de que el chico atacara lanzó un hilo de telaraña directo al techo, donde ascendió con dolencia debido a la herida. Sus ocho ojos se posaron en Meredy, ya que ella era la responsable de aquel agudo dolor.

La pelirosa al saber que era blanco de ataque volvio a aparecer dos espadas en sus respectivas manos.

-Te estoy esperando -dijo retadora moviendo sus espadas de manera muy ágil.

La araña se movía cautelosa, analizando su próximo ataque, abrió su mandibula dejando caer su espesa baba, dando señal de amenaza. Meredy bno se inmuto en lo más mínimo. Harael le escupio telaraña en forma de hilo.

- ¿Es lo único que sabes hacer?

Meredy bloqueo los hilos con la espada de su mano izquierda, alzó su otra espada victoriosa para cortar el ataque. La pequeña se sorprendió al ver el filo de su arma quedar pegada en la fina telaraña, jalaba con brusquedad, pero no tuvo resultados favorables. Soltó ambas armas al saber que no podría utilizarlas para atacar.

Harael lanzó otro ligero hilo impactando como objetivo el brazo izquierdo de la pequeña. Tiró del hilo atrayendo a Meredy, ella solo seguía tirando del hilo.

-Natsu deja de perder el tiempo y ayudame - ordenó un poco exaltada.

Natsu sin prestar atención en el escenario de batalla, se seguía quitando con bastante repugnancia la sangre que lo cubría. Oyó por un momentos una breve queja, Meredy pedía su ayuda mientras ascendía lentamente hacía el tejado.

- ¡Espera un momento, ya voy a rescatarte!

Natsu se reprendio a si mismo por su falta de atención. Levantó su enorme garra apuntando en contra de Harael. En un breve momento sus pupilas se tornaron en un rojo espectral. En la palma de su mano se formo una pequeña chispa rojiza, se fue extendiendo hasta formar una esfera que abarcaba toda la palma de su mano. Natsu supo de inmediato que estaba listo su ataque.

- ¡Consume todo a tu paso! -su brazo enteró se tenso. -¡Fireball!.

La esfera salió propulsada a toda velocidad directo a la criarura.

Harael evadio con dificultad el ataque saltando a la otra parte del techo todavía sujetando a la pequeña, la esfera impactó contra el tejado, como resultado se dio una gran explosión que creo una gran agujero.

- ¡Apunta mejor! -reclamó Meredy.

- ¡Maldito Harel, quédate quieto!.

Natsu lucía enojado, una parte por haberlo manchado con su asquerosa sangre y la otra por haber evadido uno de sus ataques preferidos.

- ¡DESCUIDA MEREDY, NO VOLVERÉ A FALLAR! -Natsu imito sus movimientos.

- ¡No ataques enojado! -respondió Meredy.

-Consume todo a tu paso. ¡Fireball! -Natsu lanzó el ataque otra vez.

Harael volvió a esquivarlo.

- ¡MALDICIÓN! -gritó aún más enojado Natsu. -¡Quedate quieta, maldita araña supercrecida!

-¡Concentrate en el objetivo! -volvió a recriminar la pequeña.

- Consume todo a tu paso...

Durante los siguientes minutos, Meredy fue testigo de como su compañero repetía el mismo ataque una y otra vez. Ella quería desde un principio evitar que Dragneel se enojara sabiendo de antemano por experiencias pasadas que si eso pasaba, el chico terminaria destruyendolo todo.

En un momento ella se dio cuenta que Natsu ya ni siquiera apuntaba en contra de la araña, más bien apuntaba de manera aleatoria hacía el techo. Empezó a preocuparse por su seguridad cuando uno de los ataques le pasó rosando en la mejilla derecha.

- ¡YA NI SIQUIERA ESTAS APUNTANDO! -gritó la pequeña bastante asustada.

- ¡SÓLO DAME UN SEGUNDO!

Natsu lucía un fatigado, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lanzó su ataque, supo de inmediato que faltaba poco para llegar a su limite, debía darse prisa antes de que pasara algo muy desagradable.

-Consume todo a tu paso. ¡Fire...

Un enorme crujido resono en la bodega. Natsu poso su vista al tejado, al parecer todos los ataques que falló, impactaron en el techo, debilitando su estructura. Pequeños pedazos de concreto fueron cayendo lentamente, los enormes agujeros fueron entrelazandose por una enorme grieta.

- ¡Natsu, IDIOTA! -gritó la pequeña.

La estructura superior se vino abajo junto con Harael y Meredy.

- ¡MEREDY! -Natsu preocupado se lanzó para tratar de atraparla.

* * *

- ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! -preguntó Gray.

Unos segundos antes pudo escuchar un gran estruendo muy cerca del ellos. Miró hacía adelante, localizando una inmensa nube de polvo que se alzaba.

Ultear también lucía un poco asustada debido al estruendo.

-Parece que fue en la entrada de la cuidad -aseguró Ul.

- ¿Qué crees que haya sido eso? -preguntó su hija.

- No lo se, pero tendremos que pasar por ahí, de una forma u otra lo averiguaremos.

Ul sonrio con tranquilidad a sus dos hijos por medio del retrovisor.

-Me sigue doliendo el trasero -comentó Gray para alivianar el tenso ambiente.

-Eres un idiota -Ultear hizo una mueca de desagrado que hizo reir a su hermano y madre.

-¡¿Dónde estas, Meredy?!

Preguntaba Natsu tratando de oír respuesta, al no obtenerla, removia con más rapidez y preocupación los escombros que cubrían el suelo. En algún momento tuvo miedo de encontrar el joven cuerpo de la pequeña sin vida, esto alentó más sus nervios al tratar de encontrarla.

- ¡Vamos, esto no puede terminar así!

A escasos cinco metros de él, una pila llena de escombros comenzó a moverse. Natsu se dirigió veloz hacía ese lugar y empezó a escavar. Al quitar varios escombros pudo notar de quién se trataba.

La cabeza de Harael lucía expuesta, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo yacia aplastado por los escombros.

- ¿Por...qué? -dijo con un hilo de voz la criatura.

Natsu retrocedio unos pasos, no tenía previsto que pudiera hablar esa cosa.

- ¿Pu...edes en...ten...derme?

Su voz parecía muy agitada, la mitad de sus ojos se cerraban lentamente. Natsu sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida.

-Araña - dijo Natsu cortante. -Perdoname por hacerte esto.

Natsu colocó su garra frente a los ojos de la criatura, se veía indeciso, pero se convenció a sí mismo de que era la única manera. Harael no mostró ninguna emoción

- Después de que nos extermines a todos, tú serás el siguiente que ella extermine. Lilith -Harael comenzó a reir con locura.

-Consume todo a tu paso, ¡Fireball!

La cabeza de la criatura quedó esparcida por todos los escombros, Natsu pudo oler el aroma de muerte provenir de lo que quedaba de aquel ángel.

El chico volvió a la normalidad su mano, ya que el trabajo estaba hecho, pero aún sentía la espeluznante mirada de aquella araña. Tardaria tiempo en olvidar las últimas palabras del ángel.

Chasquidos de piedra llamaron su atención, pensó que sólo podia tratarse de alguien. Comenzó a escarvar hasta encontrar unos mechones de pelo color rosa.

- ¡MEREDY! -gritó con alegría al encontrarse con su cara.

Por suerte ella no estaba tan sepultada, la sacó con extremo cuidado ya que no sabía se ella seguía viva, trató de despertarla pero no obtuvo ningun signo.

-Tal vez necesite respiración de boca -pensó el chico.

Natsu se acercó despacio hacía su boca.

Meredy al abrir los ojos se encontro con la boca del chico muy abierta dirigiéndose a la suya.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! -La chica lo empujo para ganar distancia.

- ¡Estas viva! -Natsu se acercó para abrazarla

-Por supuesto que sigo viva,no morire tan fácil.

Meredy abrió los ojos como plato, por un momentos se había olvidado de la razón por la que estaba en ese lugar.

- ¿Dónde esta? -le preguntó preocupada a Natsu ya que no hallaba a la criatura.

- Esta ahí -señaló el lugar donde ahora era la tumba de aquella criatura.

-Ya veo.

Meredy por un momento fijo su vista en la mirada de Natsu, parecía perdida.

-No tienes porque culparte, no hay otra manera -Meredy trató de mejorara su ánimo. -Recuerda que ellos también eran mis compañeros.

La pequeña poso su mano en la cabeza del chico, Natsu sonrio un poco nervioso ya que le costaba trabajo asimilar lo sucedido.

- ¿Porqué siempre tienes que destruir todo a tu paso? -preguntó al ver la destrucción del lugar.

-Mejor vámonos -Natsu se puso en marcha para evitar el regaño de Meredy.

La chica suspiro con tranquilidad, el trabajo por hoy estaba hecho, ambos necesitaban un descanzo bien merecido, por un momento pensó en las consecuencias de la destrucción de aquel lugar. Ella solo ignoro esos pensamientos, solo tenía en mente tomar una larga siesta.

Ambos dejaron atrás el lugar, decidieron caminar a un lado de la autopista para aprovechar la ayuda de algún extraño que los llevara a la ciudad, ya que estaban demasiado cansados para regresar a pie.

Los diez minutos que Meredy recorrió le parecieron una eternidad. Ella sabía muy bien que su agotamiento se debió al campo de fuerza que creó al último momento para no ser aplastada por los escombros. A su mente vino una idea bastante peculiar.

- Oye Natsu, saca tus alas y llevame volando a casa -ordenó la pequeña.

-Use muchas veces mi Fireball, casi he agotado mi poder.

-No quiero seguir caminando, cargame - la pequeña extendió sus brazos

-Pero yo...

Meredy se abalanzo sobre la espalda del chico sujetándose como un koala bebe. Natsu sabía que había perdido la discusión.

Natsu bajo la cabeza derrotado, ya que ahora tenía que cargarla todo el camino de regreso.

-Si engordaste -dijo para molestarla.

Un signo de enojo apareció en la sien de la pequeña.

El sol se posaba indicando el medio día cuando Natsu vio un automóvil blanco acercarse a ellos. El coche freno un metro después de alcanzarlos. Natsu corrió hacía él. Al volante estaba una joven mujer.

- ¿Quieres un aventon? -preguntó alegremente.

-Gracias por detenerse -Natsu le devolvió la sonrisa.

-De nada, siéntate aquí en frente, Gray.

La puerta trasera se abrió como un relámpago, el pelinegro salió mas rápido y se posiciono en el

asiento del copiloto.

Natsu se dirigió a los asientos traseros donde yacia sentada una chica que le dedicó una sonrisa forzada al verlo .

-Bien Meredy, entra.

La pequeña seguía aferrada a su espalda, pareciera que no se quería despegar de ahí ya que hundió sus uñas, cosa que le provoco un poco de dolor al joven.

- ¿Acaso prefieres caminar? - el chico empezó a sacudirse para que la pequeña callera en el asiento.

- ¿Sucede algo? -preguntó Ul al ver porque demoraban tanto.

-Ella suele marearse con los trasportes, pero no tiene de que preocuparse.

Tras pensar unos segundos el chico sabía que solo habia una solución. Natsu abordo el vehículo con Meredy sentada en sus piernas, ya que según ella, no se mareaba siempre y cuando estuviera encima de alguien a quien consideraba como amigo.

El automóvil se puso en marcha con rumbo a la ciudad. Natsu pudo notar un pequeño adorno en forma de pino que colgaba en el espejo retrovisor, eso explicaba el agradable olor.

Por medio del espejo notó que Ul le dio una mirada rapida, no duro mas de dos segundos cuando volvio a girar su vista hacia delante.

- Vaya -dijo alegremente la conductora. - ¿Debes de querer mucho a tu hermana para permitirle que a su edad se siga sentando en tus piernas?

-No soy su hermana - contestó Meredy. -Soy su pareja sentimetal y sexual.

El auto freno estrepitosamente, provocando que Natsu, Meredy y Ultear se golpearan la cabeza con los asientos delanteros.

- ¿Podrías tener cuidado?. Tienes a tu hija sentada atrás - se quejó Ultear aún resintiendo el golpe.

- Perdonenme, pero la pequeña me tomo por sorpresa -el tono de Ul se escuchaba nervioso.

Natsu no sabía en que dirección mirar, tuvo un poco de miedo de levantar sus ojos y encontrarse con una mirada acusadora de la conductora. Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente. Meredy se volvió a posicionar en sus piernas como si nad hubiera pasado.

- Arregla esto -susurro Natsu en su oído.

Meredy solo suspiro.

-No se preocupe, acordamos tener relaciones cuando crezca -dijo con tranquilidad la pequeña.

Natsu se dio una palmada en la frente al escuchar el intento de excusa por parte de su compañera.

- Descuida, de cualquier forma. ¿Quien soy yo para meterme en su vida sexual? -Ul les dedicó una sonrisa, ambos notaron que era forzada.

El vehículo continuó su marcha, aunque Natsu no se atrevía a levantar la mirada.

Ultear un poco aburrida de la vista que le ofrecía la ventana, decidió mirar a su nueva compañía.

De manera discreta volteó lentamente su mirada hacía el chico. Lo primero que captó en su rango de visión fue una parte del abdomen que no era del todo cubierta por Meredy, a pesar de tener una camisa blanca colegial, no cubría lo suficente su marcado abdomen.

-Genial, otro vanidoso -se dijo Ultear en su mente.

Fijó su vista en su rostro, tenía unas facciones un poco infantes, calculó que tendría entre unos 16 a 17 años. Notó que el color de su cabellera era bastante peculiar.

No se dio cuenta de que Natsu la veía también hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron. El chico sonrio mostrando su blanca dentadura. Ultear apenada apartó la vista enseguida.

- ¿Porqué estas sonriendole? -Meredy algo molesta, pellizco su mejilla derecha.

- Duele - exclamo Natsu con pequeñas lágrimas.

Gray veía la escena con diversión, ya que había notado la reacción de su hermana.

-Bien chicos -hablo Ul. - Aún no me han dicho donde viven .

-Nuestra casa tiene el número 27 -contesto Meredy.

- ¿Bromean ? - Ul arqueo una ceja. - ¡Entonces ustedes son nuestros vecinos, nosotros viviremos en el 26!

Meredy se movió de manera incómoda en las piernas del chico provocando que Natsu se sonrojara un poco por el cercano roce de cuerpos. La pequeña no oculto su disgusto al escuchar las palabras de su nueva vecina.

-Ya llegamos -señaló Gray la casa donde estaba estacionado el camión de mudanzas.

El vehículo se estaciono cerca de la entrada. Meredy bajó veloz seguida de Natsu.

-Muchas gracias por traernos -Natsu hizo una leve reverencia, segundos después ingreso a su hogar.

Ul lucio apenada por los buenos modales del chico.

-Es un chico agradable -dijo Ul.

-Pienso lo mismo. ¿A ti que te parece, hermana? - preguntó Gray con picardia.

-Me da igual -contestó Ultear con indiferencia.

Observo como su madre y su hermano descendian del vehículo para meter las cosas restantes que estaban en la cajuela. Ella estaba por bajarse del auto cuando notó que Meredy se volvia a subir al vehículo.

-Conozco el motivo por el cual observabas a Natsu -Meredy hablaba amenzante -el es mío, que te quede claro.

La pequeña descendio sin apartar la mirada de Ultear hasta entrar a su casa.

Ultear no supo que pensar en ese momento, acaso su nueva vecina la acababa de amenzar.

-Oye Ultear, ayudame con esto.

Las palabras de Gray hicieron que por fin reaccionara. Al menos algo había quedado claro en su mente: la vida en Magnolia no iba a ser tan aburrida como ella pensaba.

**Hola a todos, aquí estoy estrenando una nueva historia con Ultear, verán al principio pensaba en escribirla con Mirajane, pero después pense que ella no quedaría con el tema de la historia. **

**Como siempre acepto criticas positivas y negativas, haganme saber su opinión, no sin antes agradecer a los que se tomaron el tiempo en leer esta historia.**

**Por si alguien se lo preguntaba, esta historia es un remake de mi antiguq historia que se llamaba "Fairy hunters".**

Por último quiero dejarles el segundo adelantó de una de mis próximas historias, el primer adelanto este en al final de mi historia llamada Fairy to evil.

-Granadine, ¿ de dónde surgieron los dragonslayer? - preguntó la pequeña Wendy con timidez.

La enorme dragona miró el cielo, por un breve instante su mirada reflejaba tristeza.

-Wendy -hizo una pequeña pausa, -no vuelvas a preguntarme eso de nuevo.

La pequeña solo pudo asentir. Ambas siguieron recorriendo el bosque en busca de un buen lugar para dormir.

Próximamente

-La guerra con los humanos es inevitable, tarde o temprano tendrás que enseñarles. Natsu y Zeref deberán aprender a defenderse.

Igneel se recosto en medio de sus dos pequeños hijos, cubriendo sus diminutos cuerpos con su ala para refugiarlos del frio. Las palabras de Granadine aún resonaban en su cabeza.

Se testigo de la creación.

- Felicidades Igneel. ¿Cómo llamaras a la nueva especie que haz creado? -preguntó Haxor un tanto juguetón.

**¿Qué les pareció?. **

**Se despide lcsalamandra.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy tail no me pertenece, escribo esto sin ningún fin lucrativo. Ahora que he escrito esta oración, mi historia es legal en la página.**

**Capítulo dos. Una extraña chica aparece, Ultear es secuestrada.**

Ultear se miró por tercera vez frente al espejo. El uniforme escolar ocultaba muy bien sus curvas femeninas . Desde que ella se había enterado de que se iban a mudar, pidió de antemano que comprarán su uniforme con una talla mayor de la usual, esto para ocultar sus atributos femeninos y evitar amistades peligrosas con los chicos que solo tenían en mente una cosa. A diferencia de las demás chicas de su edad, ella no quería tanta atención.

- ¡Perfecto! -se dijo a si misma al ver que su plan funcionaba. -Pero falta algo.

Ultear se apartó del espejo para contemplar su nueva habitación, varias cajas estaban dispersas dando a entender que aún no había desempacado.

Se dirigió a una de las esquinas de la habitación cerca de su cama, levantó unas cuantas cajas apiladas para encontrar la que estaba buscando. En esta se encontraban varios artículos de vestir que estaba compuesta por zapatos, tennis y varios maquillajes. Rebuscó en la caja lanzandó lo que no buscaba al suelo. Su búsqueda cesó al encontrar el objeto, una sencilla diadema blanca. Para cuaquier persona ese objeto era como una simple baratija, pero para ella, era algo de mucha importancia, su "diadema de la suerte". La tomó y se la colocó en su cabeza acomodando su larga cabellera.

-Listo -dijo victoriosa una vez más frente al espejo.

Ul acababa de hacer el desayuno cuando vipo bajar a su hija por las escaleras. Ella aún disponía de treinta minutos para llegar a su oficina, el suficiente tiempo para poner en marcha su plan.

-Buenos días, hija -saludó con una sonrisa un tanto sospechosa.

-Buenos días, parece que hoy amaneciste de buen humor.

Ultear se dirigió a sentar junto a su hermano en una de las sillas del comedor, que había sido uno de los primeros muebles en volver a ser armados y colocados en su lugar el día anterior. El aire de la cocina fue envuelto en un dulce aroma. Ul abrió la puerta del horno, sacó una bandeja de galletas recién horneadas, de ahí provenía ese dulce sabor a canela y azúcar. De una de las cajas que aún no eran desempacadas, tomó un pequeño recipiente, en este vacío el dulce contenido de la bandeja. A Ultear le pareció extraña esta escena, desde que era pequeña, su madre siempre elaboraba desayunos nutritivos como fruta o algún cereal, ya que según ella, el desayuno era el alimento más importante del dia y no debía ser desperdiciado consumiendo comida chatarra.

Gray y Ul sonrieron en complicidad, cosa que no paso desapercibida, ahora entendía un poco mejor la situación.

- ¿Porqué los dos sonrieron de esa manera? -preguntó con un tono de sospecha.

-Hija, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? -dijo Ul en tono cantarin.

Ultear supo de inmediato que aquel favor que solicitaba su madre, no le agradaría en lo más mínimo. Debería medir sus palabras y si tendría suerte, Gray cargaría con el favor.

- ¿Qué cosa? - respondió con cautela, ya que aún no aceptaba si iba hacer la tarea encomendada.

- ¿Podrías llevar estas galletas recién horneadas a nuestros vecinos? -Ul no borraba esa sonrisa de su cara.

Con solo oír la palabra "vecinos", Ultear quizo gritar un rotundo "NO". Solo hacerse a la idea de tener que caminar a la casa de esa extraña pequeña quien la había amenzado sin ninguna razón aparente, le causó malestar.

- ¿Porqué no vas tú, todavía te queda tiempo? -contestó con una sonrisa bastante forzada.

-Yo lo haría con mucho gusto, pero que tal si sale el padre de algunos de los chicos, si se entera que soy soltera podría malinterpretar mi gesto de amistad como uno de deseperación. Y que tal si sale la madre y es una mujer muy celosa que cree que intento quitarle a su marido. -Ul seguía manteniendo su sonrisa.

- Sabes, eso me suena a una excusa -dijo su hija mirandola fijamente.

- ¿Crees que una adulta responsable como yo inventaria una excusa tan larga? -contestó Ul apartando la mirada de su hija.

Ultear maldijo en su interior la gran imaginación e inteligencia por parte de su madre por inventar situaciones muy difíciles de creer.

-Entones que vaya Gray -la chica sintió un alivio al pasar las responsabilidades a su hermano.

Volteó a ver a su hermano, notando que este había desaparecido de su asiento. Posiblemente había previsto su respuesta y se esfumo antes de que el fuera el siguiente candidato. La chica volvió a maldecir, pero esta vez fue por la astucia de su hermano.

A Ultear ya no le quedaba salida, si se negaba tendría repercusiones en algún futuro si necesitará un favor, ya que Ul tenía buena memoria y tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano ella respondería con la frase "recuerdas aquel favor que no quisiste hacer".

-Está bien -cedió a la petición un poco molesta.

-Gracias hija.

Tomó en sus manos el recipiente y sin volver a hablar se dirigió a la salida.

Ul hizo una mueca de alegría, su plan había resultado, Gray apareció de la nada posandoce junto a su ella.

- ¿Crees que esto funcione? -Gray lucía inseguro.

-Eso espero, pero de una cosa estoy segura -dijo con firmeza. -No dejaré que mi hija vuelva a tener la vida vacía que tenía antes.

Ambos pudieron desde una ventana, como Ultear se acercaba a la casa vecina.

La casa donde se mudaron en una de las últimas casi finalizando la ciudad, colindando con el espeso bosque donde nadie se atrevía a entrar en la noche por leyendas urbanas causadas poe el miedo y el pánico. Su nuevo hogar tenía una singular fachada azul que se veía aún a lo lejos. Ultear miró de reojo la casa vecina, tenían los mismos colores que la suya. Por un momento se preguntó a quien se le ocurrió la gran idea de pintar del mismo color ambas estructuras. Volvió de sus pensamientos para encontrarse con la puerta de madera enfrente de ella. Se cuestionó que debería decir en cuanto la puerta se abriera, una idea recorrió su cabeza.

-Hola,mucho gusto, les traigo este regalo -dijo dulcemente, ensayando lo que podría decir. -Buenos días, este presente es de mi madre - ahora lo dijo con un tono firme.

Por un momento no decidió con que tono hablar, por lo que recurrió a improvisar. Tocó tres veces la puerta, esperando encontrar el tono perfecto para hablar.

* * *

El agua retiraba cuaquier rastro de jabón en el cuerpo de Natsu. Era el quinto baño que el chico tomaba apenas comenzando la mañana, pero por más fuerte que tallara su cuerpo, aún podían percibir ese olor de la desagradable sangre del ángel. Estaba por darse otra ducha, cuando escuchó un golpeteo en la entrada.

-Meredy, ¿podrías abrir las puerta? -dijo el chico cerrando la llave del agua caliente.

No obtuvo respuesta por parte de la pequeñ toquidos comenzaron a sonar más fuerte y repetitivamente.

- Debe de estar todavía dormida -murmuro dejando el jabón en su lugar.

Natsu salió de la ducha un tanto fastidiado ya que ese olor aún no lo había abandonado. Tomó una toalla blanca para secar su cuerpo y después para cubrirse sus partes íntimas. Echó un vistazo a la habitación de la pequeña, encontrandola todavía acostada.

- ¿Cómo puede dormir tanto?

Natsu sonrio al verla echa bolita con su pijama rosa, ella dormía con una tranquilidad que se reflejaba en su cara. Si su vida hubiera sido normal, el chico hubiera querido una hermana como ella. Hizo una mueca de nostalgia al recordad su pasado, sacudió su cabeza para tratar de olvidar esos recuerdos.

Bajó las escaleras de madera directo hacía la entrada. Giró la perilla para encontrarse con la chica con quien compartió asientos el día anterior.

Al escuchar el sonido del picaporte girar, Ultear suspiro. Aunque tardaron el abrir la puerta, el momento había llegado, se imaginó por un momento quien se encontraría detrás de la puerta, tal vez sería su padre o su madre. Dejó llevarse por su imaginación unos instantes visualizando el aspecto de los adultos, el padre estaría vestido de traje de segunda cargando en sus manos un maletín de cuero, su semblante sería serio como cualquier tipo de oficina, la madre estarían vestida con un clásico delantal de cocina sonriendo de manera gentil.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrase con un chico semidesnudo.

Excluyendo a su hermano, ella nunca había visto a ningún hombre así, sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecian, entre menos trataba de mirarlo, su vista recorría su no tan musculoso cuerpo.

-Tú eres la chica de ayer, ¿qué se te ofrece? -preguntó Natsu de manera alegre.

Ultear se quedó sin palabras, como era posible que el chico le hablará sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Pudo sentir la tensión que se iba tejiendo como una telaraña, el chico esperaba una respuesta y ella no respondía. Trago un poco de saliva, como si eso le diera ningún tipo de confianza.

-Verás -pronunció difícilmente -mi madre te envía estas galletas - dijo de manera rápida, restregandole el recipiente en la cara.

Ella sintió un gran alivio recorrer todo su ser, por fin había dicho esas palabras, observó al chico que solo veía las galletas.

Natsu le dedicó una gran sonrisa, estaba a punto de tomar el recipiente cuando sintió una leve ráfaga de aire. Miró a Ultear notando que su cara estaba demasiado roja, sus ojos estaban posados en la parte inferior de su cuerpo. El chico bajó la vista notando que su toalla no estaba, dejando al descubierto sus partes íntimas.

-No deberías salir desnudo al abrir la puerta -dijo Meredy, sosteniendo la toalla con su mano derecha.

Natsu se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, la pequeña con un pequeño tirón, lo despojo de la prenda.

Ultear gritó debido al ver el sexo del chico, Natsu quizo tanquilizarla tratando de acercarse a ella.

- ¡ALEJATE! -gritó apenada la chica al ver su cercanía.

El recipiente con galletas fue estrellado en el rostro del chico, mientras Ultear se cubría los ojos y salían corriendo a la seguridad de su casa. Natsu gimió de dolor, retiró las galletas de su cara, las cuales olían deliciosas, rescato del suelo las que aún se podían comer aplicando la regla de los cinco segundos.

La puerta de la casa fue cerrada con un singular azote, Meredy vio la escena en primera fila, aunque su rostro reflejaba seriedad, en el fondo trataba de contener la risa. Natsu le lanzó una mirada con cierto leve de reproche.

- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó con demasiada tranquilidad aún sabiendo lo que hizo.

- ¿Porqué hiciste eso? -Natsu le arrebató la toalla y volvió a colocarla en su cuerpo.

-Tú sabes bien porque, no debemos crear vínculos con los humanos, podría ser peligroso para ellos.

El chico de la garra de dragón no supo responder a tan buen argumento por parte de la pequeña, ya que en parte ella tenía toda la razón, crear amistades con las personas comunes podría ser peligroso, ya que los ángeles consumían cualquier cosa viviente, en especial humanos.

- ¿Pero necesitas humillarme en el proceso para alejarlos? -Natsu levantó sus brazos para verse autoritario, la toalla resbaló de su cuerpo volviendo a descubrirlo.

-No, pero es divertido verte en ese tipo de situaciones -Meredy miró las partes íntimas del chico. - Aún me preguntó el motivo de las mujeres al sonrojarse por ver los órganos reproductores masculinos.

Natsu cubrió sus partes con sus manos ya que sentía la penetrante mirada de la pequeña , era como una sensación de desnudez, lo peor era que él ya estaba desnudo.

* * *

Entró al auto donde su familia la esperaba. A Ul se le hizo un poco extraño ver a su hija tan distraída y a la vez tan callada desde que regresó de la casa vecina muy sonrojada. Quizo preguntarle el motivo pero ella abordó de manera fugaz el automóvil colocando su mochila entre sus piernas. Esa era una señal que ella había creado desde pequeña en señal de estrés almacenado y cuando ella tenía eso acumulado, era demasiado peligrosa ya que podía estallar en enojo si alguien le hablaba con las palabras incorrectas, incluso su propia madre le temía en ese estado.

Ultear cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse, pero lo único que lograba al cerrarlos, era visualizar las partes sexuales de Natsu. Soltó un gritó de frustración que asustó a todos.

- ¿Sucede algo? -preguntó Gray un poco temeroso.

-No ocure nada -contestó algo sonrojada.

Su hermano pudo notar el rubor en sus mejillas, era extraño que ella mostrara ese tipo de verguenza ya que por lo general ella tenía una personalidad seria.

Ul sintió como la curiosidad abordaba cada célula de su cuerpo, se revolvió incómoda en su asiento sin apartar la mirada del camino.

- ¿Cómo reaccionaron los vecinos con el regalo -por fin su ser cedió a la duda.

Ultear se sonrojo más, no sabía que responder, la idea de decirle que vio a su vecino completamente desnudo no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, ya que si Gray se enteraba de ese asunto, se burlaría de ella por un largo tiempo.

-Las aceptó con gusto -dijo la chica bajando la mirada.

- ¡Qué bien! -dijo Ul alegre. -¿Quién las aceptó?, ¿conociste a los padres de aquellos chicos?, ¿cómo son?

Las preguntas por parte de su madre, ahogaron a Ultear en un mar de dudad. Acaso tenía que mentirle a su madre para ocultar aquella vergonzosa escena. Estaba a punto de pronunciar varias falacias cuando a escasos centímetros pudo visualizar su nueva escuela. A sus ojos era enorme, casi el doble de tamaño que la de Crocus, todo el lugar pintado de blanco.

- ¡Es enorme! -dijo Gray sorprendido también por el tamaño del complejo.

- Bien, aquí bajan ustedes -Ul estacionó el vehículo en uno de los lugares disponibles.

Sus hijos abrieron la puerta y descendieron del automóvil. Su madre se despidió desde la ventanilla mientras se alejaba del complejo. Ultear sintió alivio, tendría todo el día para pensar una mentira creíble que decirle a su madre respecto a la situación con su exhibicionista vecino. Caminaba bastante pensativa directo a la entrada, sin saber que a lo lejos alguien la observaba con cierta fascinación.

* * *

Meredy observaba como Natsu engullía con bastante rapidez el fuego de la chimenea que ella encedió hace apenas unos minutos. Siempre quizó saber a que sabía el fuego, ya que su compañero de caza siempre ponía una expresión en su cara bastante peculiar, como si estuviera consumiendo algo verdaderamente delicioso.

Un brillo atrajo su atención , apartando la mirada del chico.

El fuego que ardía de manera intensa desapareció en la boca del muchacho. Natsu suspiró satisfecho mientras acariciaba su barriga en señal de haber saciado su apetito.

-Estoy satisfecho -el chico se dirigió a sentar a un lado de la pequeña. - ¿Qué haces?- preguntó curioso.

En una pequeña mesa que servía para tomar cafe, se hallaba la extraña brújula que llevaba el día anterior. Ese extraño aparatejo servía para detectar energía no perteneciente al mundo humano. Meredy observaba fijamente ambas flechas que volvían a brillar intensamente. Lo que a la pequeña le extrañaba era que ambas flechas giraban sin control.

-Observa esto -Meredy señaló el objeto.

- ¿Se ha descompuesto? -Natsu quizó tocar la brújula pero solo recibió un golpe en la mano por parte de la pequeña.

-Es extraño, otra energía esta interfiriendo con la brújula.

Meredy empezó a analizar todas las probabilidades posibles para esa reacción. ¿Acaso habría dos ángeles en movimiento? . La chica movió la cabeza de manera negativa, los ángeles compartía un residuo de energía similar. La pequeña observó que una de las flechas cambiaba de tonalidad.

-Tenemos que saber que esta provocando estos sucesos -Meredy se levantó, tomó el objeto en sus manos y se dirigió a la salida, sabiendo que aquello que estuviera con la criatura, no era del mundo espíritual.

-Espérame.

Natsu inició su marcha para seguir a la pequeñaque ya le había ganado cierta distancia. Se empezó a preparar mentalmente para la pelea, ya que existía la alta probalidad de pelear.

-Tú seras el siguiente que ya ella aniquile.

Escuchó en susurros la voz de Harael en su cabeza, un poco sobresaltado, Natsu volteó en todas direcciones tratando de localizarlo, aún sabiendo que el estaba muerto. Soltó un resoplido, ¿realmente había escuchado eso?, ¿acaso sería una señal de recordarle lo inevitable?.

- ¿QUÉ ESTAS ESPERANDO? -gritó Meredy a lo lejos al ver al chico parado sin hacer nada.

-VOY -respondió casi al instante.

Natsu desecho esos pensamientos de su cabeza para proseguir con lo que sería una futura caza.

* * *

Ultear caminaba por los blancos pasillos, las suelas de sus zapatos chasqueaban en el pulido y limpio piso. Su vista recorría cada número del salón buscando cuál le correspondia, hace escasos cinco minutos había perdido de vista a su hermano que con suerte, habría encontrado ya a su grupo.

Sintió como una fría mirada recorría su ser, volteó para atrás notando como una joven estudiante la miraba con cierta fascinación. La singular chica delgada de máximo trece años tenía un peculiar cabello naranja peinado en dos coletas caídas hacía los lados, varias pecas se alojaban en su cara, mostrando una leve inocencia.

Ultear no tenía humor de iniciar una plática, no quería llegar tarde a clases en su primer día. Además nunca le gusto la idea de hacer amistades con personas más jóvenes que ella, ya en un punto aborrecia la idea de tener una amiga con menos madurez. Sin dirigirle ninguna palabra a la extraña chica dio media vuelta para proseguir su marcha.

- ¿Acaso estas perdida? -preguntó con inocencia la chica.

Ultear se detuvo de golpe, aquella chica le podría servir para ayudarla a encontrar su salón. Aplaudió en sus adentros por la grandiosa idea, tal vez si tendría suerte nunca más la volvería ver y quedaría libre del compromiso de amistad.

- Estoy buscando el salón 36, ¿sabes donde está? - contestó tratando de oirse lo más amistosa posible.

- El salón esta tres pisos arriba, déjame guiarte.

La chica de las coletas caminó hacías las escaleras más cercanas. Ultear solo trataba de limitarse a caminar. Conforme iban ascendiendo, ella pudo notar una palidez en la piel de pequeña, no solo eso, pareciera que padecía de una gran desnutrición, ya que su cuerpo estaba prácticamente en los huesos. Quizo preguntar el porque pero guardó silencio ya que las preguntas sobre las apariencias siempre la incomodaban.

- Ya llegamos, lo que buscas esta más adelante -señaló la pequeña hacía enfrente.

-Gracias -dijo Ultear cortesmente.

La pequeña de las coletas se quedó callada, su mirada de repente carecía de vida alguna; su palidez aumentó de repente, casi como si no tuviera alma. Ultear comenzó a asustarse.

- ¿Te sientes bien? -preguntó algo preocupada.

- ¿Cómo es él? -respondió jadeando la pequeña. - Puedo sentir que has tenido contacto con él.

- ¿Disculpa? -volvió a preguntar Ultear con dudas.

-Habló de Lilyth -la chica cerró sus puños con fuerza.

-No conozco a alguine que se llamé asi.

Ultear le comenzó a asustar un poco el cambio de actitud de la pequeña. Sintió como su intuición le decía «corre, ella es peligrosa».

- Bueno, gracias por la ayuda, tengo que irme ya no quiero atrasarme en mi primer dia - mintió tratandose de alejar lo más posible de la chica.

- Yo nunca dije que te podías marchar -dijo la chica con una voz ronca antinatural.

La piel de Ultear se erizo por completo, la voz que acababa de escuchar sonaba sonaba intimidante. Trató de dar media vuelta pero su cuerpo no le respondía. La temperatura del lugar ascendió de manera repentina, comenzó a sudar como si estuviera en un desierto, no se dio cuenta en momento le costaba trabajo respirar. Ultear perdió el conocimiento, su cuerpo cayó bruscamente en el piso.

Recuperó el conocimiento sin saber en donde estaba, trató de mover sus extremidades pero no pudo hacerlo ya que sintió una gran opresión. Solo pudo ver una espesa oscuridad. El pánico se apodero de ella, comenzó a retorcerse en el lugar donde se hallaba.

Escuchó a lo lo lejos unos pequeños pasos. Una gran puerta metálica se abrió dejando entrar los rayos del sol y alumbrando por un momento la habitación. Ultear se dio cuenta de que estaba atada similando una pose de cruxificion con una gruesa cuerda sujetas en las tuberías del lugar.

- ¿Qué te parece?, es el almacén de la escuela -habló con un tono cantarin la chica - es el lugar donde guardan las escobas y esas cosas.

Ultear volvió a sentir un escalofrio al ver a la extraña chica sonreír de manera macabra, volvió a sacudirse con la esperanza de que las ataduras cedieran y la dejaran libre, pero eso no ocurrió.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -pronunció las palabras tratando de ocutar su miedo.

-Te confundí con otra persona -la chica giró en dirección a la salida, -así que te conservare como carnada para atraerlo. Solo tengo que esperar a que el se muestre.

* * *

Meredy no oculto su sorpresa al estar parada frente al colegio con la brújula en sus manos apuntando en aquel lugar. Le parecía un poco extraño que aquél ángel se ocultara en un lugar tan concurrido. El ambiente notaba cierto aire de tranquilidad, cosa que le pareció más extraña ya que cada vez que un ángel aparecía mataba todo a su paso para consumir cualquier energía vital.

-Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando? -comentó Natsu energéticamente. - ¡Vayamos a patearle el trasero a esa cosa!.

El chico de cabellera rosada caminaba veloz para acceder al edificio, pensando en que ataque usaria primero. Meredy se abalanzó sobre él para frenar su paso, cayendo los dos al suelo.

- ¡Y una mierda con patearle el trasero! -gritó la pequeña con enojo pellizcando las dos mejillas del chico. - ¡Antes debes procurar limitar tu poder, la última vez casi me matas!

- Eso fue un accidente que no volverá a ocurrir, te lo aseguro. -dijo un Natsu adolorido con los cachetes alargados por los pellizcos.

Meredy dudó un momento en su palabra, aunque no tuviera muchas opciones. Natsu resultaba de gran utilida para ella, descartarlo de una futura caza no era una opción, sabía que su sensorial sword a duras penas competía con las habilidades de los ángeles, si no tendría cuidado podía morir enlas garras de esas cosas. Solo le quedaba confiar en la palabra de Natsu y esperar a que no destrullera más de lo necesario.

-Recuerda que estamos en una escuela, repleta de gente inocente -agregó la pequeña liberando al chico del castigo.

-Lo se, confía en mi -respondió el chico con una seriedad en su mirada. -¿Dónde se supone que esta esa cosa?

Una de las ventajas de la extraña brújula perteneciente a la pequeña, era que podía apuntar al objetivo sin ninguna limitante direccional. Las dos agujas apuntaban directo al cielo.

-Deben de estar en la parte superior de la escuela -la pequeña le señaló al chico la parte del tejado. - Podríamos entrar a la escuela sin nin...

Natsu se levantó de manera fugaz tomando a la pequeña y cargandola en brazos. Echó un vistazo para comprobar que no había nadie presente que pudiera verlo, al no encontrar ningún alma presente, esbozo una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Liberate, salamandra! -Natsu cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse. - ¡Alas!

En la espalda del chico comenzaron a formarse dos pequeños bultos cerca de cada brazo. Las irregularidades se envolvieron en un brillo espectral, creciendo. y deformandose exponecialmente hasta formar dos enormes alas parecidas a las de un murciélago de color negro.

- ¡Aquí vamos! -gritó emocionado el chico.

Las nuevas extremidades dieron un poderoso aletazo hacía el suelo, levantando cualquier recibo de polvo. El impulso fue lo suficientemente poderoso para separarlos del suelo y elevarlo lo suficiente. Natsu pudo sentir el aire golpeaba su cara mientras ascendían y sobrepasaban el edificio.

- ¡Ahí es! -Meredy señalo un pequeño cuarto donde apuntaban las dos flechas.

- Entendido.

Natsu extendió sus enormes alas para frenar su ascenso, en un momento su vista abarcaba toda la escuela. Decidío aterrizar a cinco metros del lugar señalado.

Aterrizó con éxito, sin ninguna intención de ocular su presencia.

Meredy vio ambas flechas apuntar al lugar,dando entender que la otra energía que estaba interfiriendo se encontraba en el mismo lugar. Esto podía ser peligroso, se bajo de los brazos de Natsu para analizar mejor la situación

- Bien, Natsu, necesitamos un plan para ...

- ¡Muestrate de una vez, criatura! -gritó energeticamente Natsu. - ¡Sal para arreglar este asunto!

« ¡Eres un idiota, porque has señalado nuestra posición» pensó Meredy mientras veía perpleja como la puerta de la habitación se abría lentamente.

-Oye, liberame, te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie.

-No puedo, si te libero podrías atacarme con esa extraño energía que emana de ti -contestó la chica de cabellera naranja.

Ultear estaba por preguntar a que se refería con eso, cuando escuchó una estrepitosa voz proveniente del exterior, por un momento suspuso que se la había imaginado, pero esa idea fue descartada al ver a la extraña chica sonreír victoriosa en respuesta de aquel grito.

- Finalmente ha llegado. -la pequeña se puso de pie, dejando atrás su posición de loto. -Vamos a ver si eres la persona a la que estoy buscando.

Se dirigió a la puerta abriendola con cautela. Una vez abierta en su totalidad, observó a dos personas paradas esperando

Ultear en un principio. no reconoció aquellas siluetas que se remarcaban en el exterior debido a la iluminación del lugar. Entrecerro los ojos para visualizar mejor a la tan dichoso pez gordo al que se refería la chica. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al distinguir a una de las siluetas.

- ¿Porqué han tardado tanto? -preguntó con cinismo la chica de las coletas.

Natsu tuvo dudas al principio de ver a la pequeña, miró de reojo a Meredy para confirmar el objetivo, la chica solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Eso complica las cosas -murmuro para si mismo. -¡Oye ángel, deja de esconder tu verdadera forma y muestrate! -gritó Natsu dirigiendo su mano izquierda hacía la derecha.

-No se de que estás hablando -respondió con calma la pequeña. -Este es mi verdadero cuerpo. Me llamó Hikari, encantada de conocerte -hizo una leve reverencia.

A Meredy le parecia totalmente extraño lo que acababa de ver. ¿Acaso el ángel se había presentado ante ellos?, ¿porqué no los atacaba?, ¿el ángel sabía de antemano que irían a buscarla?. Se sintió un poco abrumada por las preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza.

-Debemos tratarla con cautela, algo esta planeando -le comentó Meredy a Natsu.

-"Entiendo" -dijo Natsu haciendo un énfasis en la palabra y guiñandole el ojo derecho a la pequeña.

-Espera -la pequeña hizo una mueca de miedo al saber que había entendido mal el mensaje -yo no...

- ¡Liberate, salamandra!

Natsu trazo la marca en su mano, provocando que volviera a brillar intensamente. Su garra apareció después de ese resplandor apuntando en contra de Hikari.

-Muy bien pequeña, di con sinceridad. ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones? -preguntó Natsu con firmeza.

La chica de cabellera naranja se vio complacida solo con ver la garra mostruosa del chico.

-Mi tarea era encontrar a un individuo en especial, -Hikari no apartaba la mirada de la garra. - Así que tú eres el hijo de aquel bastardo que arruinò el equilibrio.

Natsu se sorprendió al oír esas palabras salir de la boca de la pequeña. Una incontenible furia se apodero de él, apretó sus dos puños con fuerza, sin notar que la mano de su garra sangraba debido a la presión.

-Maldita -murmuro apretando los dientes. - ¡Como te atreves a hablar así de él! -gritó Natsu encolerizado.

- ¡Natsu, no dejes que la ira te ciegue! - comentó Meredy ya que nunca había visto en ese estado a su compañero.

Hikari sonreía con cinismo al ver que sus palabras habían tenido el efecto esperado, todo deacuerdo al plan.

- ¡Consume todo a tu paso... -Natsu apuntaba directo al cuerpo de la pequeña sin medir consecuencias. Meredy trató de detenerlo pero ya era demasiado tarde. -Fireball!

El ataque salió disparado como objetivo a la pequeña, Hikari claramente no tenía intensión de evadirlo ya que extendió sus brazos para aumentar el rango de impacto.

La bola de fuego se detuvo y se extinguió casi al momento de tocar su cuerpo, Hikari no lucía inmutada, solo mostró una gran sonrisa burlona. Natsu no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, normalmente las otras criaturas evaderian su ataque, pero ella literalmente lo había extinguido. Meredy solo pudo deducir una cosa.

- ¡¿Ella no es un ángel?! -musitó estupefacta la pequeña alertando a Natsu.

-Bingo -dijó con alegría la pequeña. - ¿Quieres de regreso tu ataque? -preguntó en forma burlona.

Hikari extendió su brazo izquierdo hacía delante apuntando al chico. En la palma de su mano se formó una bola brillante blanca.

- ¡Imposible! -comentaron los pelirrosas al unísono.

- ¡Consume todo a tu paso, fireball!

Natsu con dificultades pudo evadir el ataque, ya que este fue lanzado con el doble de su velocidad original; la fireball de Hikari estalló en el aire provocando una onda de choque.

- ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? -preguntó Meredy aún perpleja.

- Ese era mi ataque -murmuro Natsu con los ojos muy abiertos. - Oye niñita, ¿quién demonios eres?.

Hikari solo se limitó a sonreír, alzo su dedo índice y lo movio de manera negativa.

-La pregunta que deberías de formular sería: ¿qué eres tú? -río con diversión. - ¿No vas a volver a atacarme?.

Natsu fruncio el ceño, le enfadaba que fuera provocado, y más por una pequeña niña tan arrogante. Apuntó su garra en dirección a la pequeña para volver a disparar.

- Espera un momento -lo detuvo Meredy. -Si disparas seguro que devolverá el ataque, ¿tal vez posea alguna magia de repelacion?, ¿no es así, Hikari ? -preguntó con firmeza.

-Pregunta equivocada -dijo en un tono cantarin, extendiendo otra vez su mano. - ¡Consume todo a tu paso, fireball!

La bola de energía fue disparada siendo Meredy su objetivo. A escasos treinta centímetros de impactar a la pequeña, Natsu detuvo el ataque con su garra, desviando hacía arriba provocandole leves quemaduras de primer grado en la palma de su garra.

- Esa imitación de mi ataque es muy buena - el chico observaba sus recientes heridas -pero debo de enseñarte que mi fireball es mejor la tuya.

-Suena interesante, intentalo -dijo Hikari en tono sereno.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, Natsu cerró los ojos un momento para poder concentrarse ya que estaba claro que sería una contienda dura.

- ¡Aquí voy! -gritó a los cuatro vientos, apuntando su garra a la pequeña. - ¡Consume todo a tu...

Una espada blanca cayó desde el cielo rozandole algunos de sus cabellos rosados. Detuvo su marcha casi al instante totalmente pálido.

- Yo me encargare de ella -dijo Meredy de manera autoritaria.

La pequeña se posicionó delante de él, con su mano izquierda tomó la empuñadura de su espada, tomando postura en modo de ataque.

- ¡De que rayos estas hablando! -exclamó Natsu enojado.

-Aún hay otra extraña energía emanando de ahí -señaló el almacén. -Averigua que es, y si es peligrosa, eliminala -giró en dirección de Hikari. - ¿Te molesta que yo sea tu oponente, pequeña?

Hikari río divertida al escuchar la pregunta, miró de reojo a Meredy, después a Natsu.

-Me da igual a quien me enfrente -levantó sus hombros. -Al fin y al cabo ya he cumplido con mi cometido. - susurro para ella misma.

«Solo eres una pequeña arrogante» -pensó Meredy al verla tan relajada. -Muy bien Natsu, cuando te de la señal corres a ese lugar.

-Esta bien -contestó Natsu con un puchero al ver que no tenía otra opción.

- ¡Sensorial spear! -la espada que sujetaba se alargo tomando la forma del arma dicha. - ¡Adelante!

**Si has llegado hasta aquí es porque leíste mi historia, te quiero dar las gracias por tomarte el tiempo y darle una oportunidad. También quiero agradecer a todos mis fieles lectores. Se acepta cuaquier opinión, haganme saber si les gusto o si puedo mejorar la historia.**

**Se despide lcsalamandra.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy tail y sus respectivos personajes, no me pertenecen. Ahora que he escrito esto, mi historia es legal en la página.**

**Capítulo 3 Preguntas respondidas**

La lanza de luz salió disparada del brazo de Meredy, teniendo como objetivo a Hikari. La chica de la cabellera naranja solo se limitó a sonreír, dando a entender que no evadiría.

- Esto será muy sencillo -murmuró la chica pecosa. -¡Consume todo a tu paso, fireball!

La bola de luz blanca salió despedida de la palma de su mano. Ella había apuntando hacía el arma blanca para así, bloquear el ataque. Miró a Meredy, dedicándole una sonrisa burlona.

-Tonta - comentó ella al ver esa molesta sonrisa.

Hikari ladeó la cabeza al no entender el comentario de su oponente. Cuando los ataques impactaron, su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. La lanza atravesó de forma limpia la bola de energía, desintegrándola en el proceso., ahora nada se interponía entre el ataque de Meredy y el pecho de Hikari.

La chica de cabellera naranja evadió la lanza con una suma agilidad, doblando su cuerpo de hacía abajo de manera inusual. La lanza impactó en una de las paredes del almacén.

- Eso estuvo cerca -comentó, tocando su cuerpo en busca de señales de daño.

- La próxima vez no podrás evitarlo -Meredy extendió su mano, materializando otra lanza.

- ¡Wow, ese ataque casi la impacta! -dijo Natsu emocionado.

Meredy levantó la lanza al aire para volver a lanzarla, retrocedió su torso para ganar más impulso, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que Natsu aún estaba sentado en el piso observando la pelea.

- ¡¿Qué haces ahí?! -gritó un tanto enojada al verlo tan tranquilo. - ¡¿Te dije que avanzaras cuando te diera la señal?!

- Y aún la sigo esperando -contestó el chico de forma despreocupada. Sintió como la mirada furiosa de la pequeña se hundía en su ser. -Espera un momento. ¿La lanza era la señal? -preguntó confuso.

Meredy lo golpeó en la cabeza en señal de desesperación, había veces en que su ingenuidad realmente la sacaba de sus casillas.

- ¿Entonces has entendido la señal? -preguntó ella retomando su posición de lanzamiento.

- Si -contestó tocándose la cabeza.

Hikari veía con diversión la escena, casi olvidándose por un momento que estaba enfrascada en una pelea a muerte. Ella por unos leves instantes había olvidado toda esa pena que llevaba consigo, esa alegría de estar con vida.

Meredy volvió a atacarla lanzando su arma, casi al mismo tiempo, Natsu se paraba de manera fugaz dirigiéndose al almacén.

La imitadora de ataques no hizo ningún esfuerzo por detener al chico cuando paso a un lado de ella.

«Te espera una gran sorpresa adentro» pensó, volviendo a esquivar la lanza sin dificultad.

Una extraña sombra la cubrió desde el cielo, Hikari alzó la vista solo para observar como una segunda lanza caía hacía ella con la filosa punta hacía bajo.

- Que chica tan inteligente eres -comentó a escasos centímetros de que la punta cortante tocara su carne.

* * *

Natsu corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, sin mirar atrás. Aunque tenía dudas de dejar que Meredy se enfrentara a esa extraña chica, no tenía otra opción. Tendría que confiar en que ella podía manejar la situación, recobró un poco la calma al recordar que ella no entraría en batalla sin tener un plan de antemano. Visualizó la entrada, que ahora estaba cerrada, a un metro delante de él, desaceleró su marcha para entrar en calma, ya que si entraba corriendo era bastante seguro que caería en una trampa. Con suma precaución abrió la puerta de madera, sin ninguna señal de hostilidad, todavía. Con el rabillo de su ojo echó un vistazo en el oscuro interior, gracias a sus poderes pudo ver varios estantes llenos de escobas, trapeadores y diversos detergentes guardados en garrafones blancos, situados en varias esquinas. En lo más profundo pudo distinguir una silueta humana posando en forma de crucifijo.

- Así que ahí te ocultas -murmuró, observando como aquella figura se retorcía.

Estiró su garra, preparándola para el ataque, dio un pequeño suspiro para prepararse para el ataque. Natsu pateó la puerta, entró sin dudar por un segundo, con su garra por delante. La luz del exterior volvió a iluminar el oscuro lugar dejando al descubierto la silueta.

- ¡Tú eres mi pervertido vecino! -dijo Ultear bastante sorprendida.

Natsu levantó una ceja tratando de asimilar la identidad de la persona que se encontraba atada. Algo en su interior le decía que algo no concordaba.

- No eres la persona que esperaba -hizo una pausa -pero, ¿podrías desatarme?

El chico no contestó a su pregunta, solo se mantuvo en el mismo lugar observando a la chica que también lo miraba.

-Ya entiendo -unió sus manos - Tratas de engañarme con esa imitación de aquella chica.

- ¿Qué? -ahora Ultear era la confundida.

Natsu dirigió su garra en dirección a la chica en posición de atacar.

- No será tan fácil engañar mi inteligencia -sonrió arrogante.

El chico de la garra se acercó a ella, con su olfato comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo. Ultear se sonrojo de golpe, aquel extraño chico la estaba olfateando, como era posible tan atrevimiento. Se volvió a retorcer tratando de liberarse y poner fin a aquella violación de intimidad.

-Has ocultado muy bien tu escencia -comentó Natsu fijando su mirada otra vez en ella.

- ¡Eres un depravado! - dijo Ultear bastante sonrojada al punto del llanto.

Natsu se cruzó de brazos. Según Meredy otra energía se alojaba en ese lugar. Cerró los ojos un momento tratando de analizar lo sucedido. El aroma que provenía de Ultear era el mismo del día anterior, sabía de antemano que pocas criaturas podían imitar la esencia humana. Además que si ella fuera peligrosa, ya lo habría atacado.

- Tú nombre es Ultear, ¿verdad? -dijo el chico abriendo sus ojos.

Ultear movió la cabeza. Si.

- ¿Porqué estas atada?

-Iba de camino a clases, me encontré con una extraña chica y me raptó.

Natsu escucho cada palabra que salía de la boca de ella, tratando de no perderse ningún detalle importante. Para no crear mas conflicto del necesario, escondió ágilmente su garra en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- Y eso fue lo que ocurrió –término de explicar. - ¿Podrías liberarme de una buena vez?

El chico sabia que algo no encajaba en ese escenario, pero no podía dejar que Ultear se involucrara más de lo necesario, soltó un leve resoplido, ya que aun tendría que resolver con Meredy la situación de aquella extraña chica.

-De acuerdo.

Se dirigió a desatar aquellos complicados nudos, seria una tarea complicada ya que solo podía ocupar una de sus manos. Torpemente libero el brazo izquierdo de Ultear, ella lo estiro sintiendo como su flujo sanguíneo volvía a recorrerlo.

- ¿No crees que seria mas fácil utilizar las dos manos? –comento ella al ver que se estaba tardando.

-Mi otra mano esta –guardo silencio un momento para pensar en una mentira inteligente –pegada en mi pierna con pegamento.

Ultear lo miro extrañada, pensando en que esa una excusa realmente estúpida, rozando casi al mismo nivel de idiotez de su hermano, según ella. Quizo señalarle su incapacidad para inventar una mentira, pero guardo su comentario para ella misma ya que tenia poco tiempo de conocerlo. Ella quedo libre de las ataduras después de unos minutos. Estiro sus extremidades para dejarlas de sentir adormiladas. Miro a su rescatador, aunque tenia muchas preguntas que hacerle, supuso que podía hacérselas después, lo importante para ella era salir de ese lugar.

-Muchas gracias por rescatarme –susurro en un tono inaudible para no crear ningún momento incomodo.

Sabiendo que había agradecido por ser rescatada, se dirigio triunfal a la salida, tratando de no volver a cruzar miradas con su vecino.

-De nada –contesto el chico alegremente.

Ella se giro sorprendida preguntándose como fue posible que el pudiera escuchar en ese nivel de voz tan bajo. Se cuestiono un momento al pensar si lo habría dicho suficientemente fuerte, ella estaba segura de que ese agradecimiento no lo había dicho tan fuerte.

- ¿Cómo pudiste escuchar eso? –pregunto firmemente.

- ¿Qué cosa? –contesto sin saber de que hablaba.

Ultear no quería entablar una conversación con el chico extraño, algo ilógico porque era justamente lo que estaba haciendo.

-Mejor olvídalo.

Ella dio media vuelta para quedar justo en frente de la salida, esta se encontraba entre abierta, unos pasos mas y regresaría a su rutina. Coloco su mano el la perilla.

Una alarma en el interior de Natsu se encendió, olfateo a su alrededor, notando que un aroma conocido invadía el lugar. Miro a sus alrededores sin encontrar nada fuera de lo normal. Supo de inmediato que no había margen de erros en su olfato. Quizo posicionarse a la defensiva, estaba apunto de desenfundar su garra, deteniéndose casi al instante. Ella aun estaba muy cerca, no podía exponer a un ser inocente a una batalla.

La puerta de cerro de golpe, Ultear pudo sentir que alguien la empujo desde adentro, volteo a ver al chico como principal sospechoso, notando que el no pudo haber sido debido a la lejanía. Trato de volver a abrirla, resultándole imposible, una gran presión la mantenía inmovible. Inmediatamente ella pudo escuchar un extraño leguaje en forma de susurros que abarcaban todo el lugar.

-No puedo dejar que se vayan.

Fue lo que entendió Natsu del extraño lenguaje. En esos momentos supo que Meredy y el habían caído en una trampa.

* * *

- Debo de admitir, si estuviera viva, ese ataque me hubiera dolido –comento alegremente Hikari.

Meredy quedo un poco desconcertada al ver lo que estaba enfrente de ella. La segunda lanza que ella lanzo en un leve momento de distracción por parte de su enemiga, había impactado en uno de sus hombro, ella hubiera preferido que acertara en algún punto vital, pero al menos se conformaba con haber acertado. El problema fue que Hikari no mostraba ningún signo de dolor o impresión, ni siquiera al ver como el arma punzante se incrustaba en su cuerpo.

- ¡¿Qué rayos eres?! – pregunto ella aun desconcertada.

Hikari aplaudió al aire repetidamente, como si la estuviera felicitando por algún logro. Tomo la punta del arma que la había atravesado, comenzándola a retirar lentamente sin ninguna señal de sangre. El arma fue retirada de su cuerpo, desapareciendo segundos después.

- ¿Sabes porque he aplaudido?

Meredy negó con la cabeza.

- Finalmente has hecho la pregunta correcta –movió su hombro derecho sin ninguna señal de daño. – Pero, ¿estas segura de querer conocer la respuesta?

El tono cantarín al decir la pregunta, acabo con la paciencia de Meredy, frunció el ceño, apareciendo una espada de luz en cada mano.

-Sensorial sword.

-Sabes muy bien que tus espadas no funcionaran conmigo.

Hikari se sentó en el piso totalmente relajada, sin importar el peligro que se posaba enfrente de ella.

-Ya no tenemos porque pelear, mi objetivo ya fue cumplido –ella señalo el pequeño almacén.

Meredy tenso su cuerpo al escuchar esas palabras, ahora todo tenia sentido para ella, desde un principio Hikari tenia planeado separarlos. Trato de no entrar en pánico, manteniendo toda la calma posible.

- Veo que ahora has entendido mi objetivo –comento divertida al ver la expresión de su contrincante, volvió a aplaudir. -Relájate un poco y espera a que termine esto.

-Maldita, no juegues conmigo.

Meredy se lanzo al ataque con furia.

-Veo que no has entendido la situación –Hikari suspiro con cansancio.

L a espada de luz atravesó el abdomen de ella, Meredy sin perder ningún segundo, incrusto la segunda en el centro del pecho. Levanto la mirada para poder observar la expresión de Hikari, volviéndose a sorprender al encontrarla tan tranquila.

-Maldición –dijo como un puchero. –Te dije que tus armas no funcionarían conmigo.

Hikari retrocedió para que las espadas dejaran de estar dentro de su cuerpo. Las armas habían dejado un gran corte respectivamente. De su cuerpo comenzó a salir un pequeño rastro de tierra.

- ¡Esto no puede ser verdad! –grito Meredy al notar el extraño suceso.

- ¿Ya descubriste la respuesta a tu pregunta?

Meredy no pudo articular ninguna respuesta, estaba en shock por el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer. Se llevo una de sus manos a la boca para evitar soltar un grito.

-Tu eres –hizo una pequeña pausa – un homúnculos.

- ¡Bingo! –contesto alegremente.

- ¡Eso es imposible! –respondió casi al instante sin salir de su impresión. -¡Solo hay dos seres capaces de tener semejante poder para crearlos, ambos fueron exterminados hace siglos!

La mente de Meredy comenzaba a despejarse, ahora todo encajaba perfectamente. La imitación de poderes demoniacos, la total inmunidad contra ataques celestiales, ninguna señal de dolor o sangre. Ese extraño rastro de tierra que sobresalía de su cuerpo.

-Aunque puedes relajarte, yo aun estoy imperfecta – Hikari se señalo a si misma.

- ¡¿Quien es tu creador?! –pregunto de manera firme.

- Lo siento, es una sola pregunta por persona.

Hikari se desvaneció en el aire, Meredy reacciono inmediatamente, poniéndose alerta de lo que sucedía a sus alrededores. Ella pudo sentir una ligera respiración en su cuello, se estremeció unos segundos, después decidió voltear para poder confrontar cara a cara a su oponente, llevándose una gran sorpresa. La pálida y huesuda mano de la chica se posó escasos centímetros de su cara. Hikari había cambiado totalmente su expresión. Su mirada ahora reflejaba tristeza y angustia.

-Consume todo a tu paso, fireball.

Una gran explosión invadió todo el lugar, una gran nube de humo se extendió impidiendo ver claramente. Hikari tosió al respirar un poco de este. El humo de fue disipando.

A lo lejos se encontraba Meredy tirada al suelo con su ropa desgarrada y quemada. Ella solo podía escuchar un fuerte zumbido proveniente del interior de sus oídos. Trato de reincorporarse pero su cuerpo no le respondía debido al dolor, un pequeño hilo de sangre bajaba de su frente hasta descender en su ojo izquierdo. Solo podía observar oscuridad, no sabía muy bien si en el último minuto cerro sus ojos por puro acto de reflejo.

-Natsu tenía razón, es una muy mala imitación –murmuro antes de caer inconsciente.

Hikari se acerco a ella lentamente, su mirada no tenia ninguna expresión. Se arrodillo, tocándole la frente, limpiándole el pequeño rastro de sangre.

- Esto no habría sucedido si me hubieras hecho caso –comento en forma de regaño.

Miró de reojo aquel pequeño almacén, aparto su vista al inmenso cielo sin nubes, contemplando su belleza. Cubrió la herida de su pecho con su mano izquierda, observando como el rastro de tierra comenzaba a desaparecer.

-Mi tarea aquí ha finalizado, el resto depende de ti, Yeialel.

Un agujero negro de tamaño medio apareció debajo de ella, comenzándola a hundir dentro de este hasta desaparecer en su profunda oscuridad.

* * *

Natsu fue lanzado a una de las estrechas paredes por un fuente impacto proveniente de algún lugar. Al chocar con el solido objeto, escupió un poco de sangre por la boca. Ultear abrió sus ojos por completo al observar aquella extraña escena, no supo como reaccionar. Trato de dirigirse para poder auxiliarlo, al dar su segundo paso pudo sentir como algo pegajoso se enredaba en su pierna izquierda, frenándola y tirándola de inmediato. Adolorida por el golpe volteo para conocer la razón de su caída, encontrando una larga y delgada lengua rosa aferrada a su pierna que terminaba en la pared.

- ¿Qué es esto? –pregunto confundida.

La toco con una de sus manos, sintiendo una tibia baba salir de esta, la extraña sensación que producía la hizo retirar sus manos de inmediato. Aquella extraña cosa se aferraba mas a su extremidad, causándole un ligero dolor. Miro a Natsu, que apenas comenzaba a reincorporarse, trato de pedirle ayuda cuando otro sintió un pequeño tirón en su pierna. La lengua comenzó a tensarse, ella estaba siendo arrastrada por el suelo directo a la pared. Con todas sus fuerzas trato de liberarse del agarre de esta, la baba sobresalía de esta provocando que sus manos se resbalaran.

- ¡Ayúdenme! –gritó desesperada.

Natsu sintió un dolor indescriptible al ponerse de pie, se llevo una de sus manos a la cintura tratando de encontrar la causa de este. Un intenso ardor lo volvió a invadir al momento de tocar sus costillas inferiores del lado izquierdo, obligándolo a inclinarse un poco. Supo de antemano que ese dolor era causado por una fractura. Pensó que seria un poco difícil combatir con esa cosa con su cuerpo dañado. Movió su cabeza para retirar esas ideas negativas, lo mas importante para el era alejar a Ultear del ángel. Pudo verla tratándose de aferrar del solido piso, siendo jalada por una extraña cosa blanca.

- ¡Maldito, yo soy tu oponente! –grito para llamar la atención de la criatura.

Trato de correr sintiendo como el dolor de su fractura se volvía a hacer presente. La lengua soltó la extremidad de la chica, se enrollo en una de las paredes, para volver a salir proyectada en la zona dañada del chico. Natsu sintió como sus demás costillas tronaban, escupió más sangre, cayendo adolorido al suelo.

Ultear al sentir su extremidad libre, no dudo ni un segundo en volverse a poner de pie para salir de ese lugar. Corrió a la salida, volteando para atrás para asegurarse de que esa extraña cosa no se acercara, visualizando a su rescatador arrodillado con una mueca de dolor, tocándose su cintura. Dudo por un minuto en si era buena idea dejarlo tendido en el suelo, el chico levanto su mirada directo a ella.

- ¡Huye, yo estaré bien! –dijo ignorando el dolor.

Los susurros se volvieron a presentar en el ambiente, Ultear miro confundida a su alrededor, su mano sujetaba con firmeza, solo necesitaba girarla y podría ser libre. Su mano temblaba con seguridad, volvió a dirigir la mirada al chico. Soltó la cerradura para correr a un lado de el y poder rescatarlo.

-¡Tonta, no lo hagas! –comento el chico al verla acercarse.

- Descuida, saldremos los dos de aquí. –contestó la chica.

Trató de cargarlo apoyándolo en sus hombros, pero Natsu se doblo de dolor al momento de estar de pie. La lengua sujeto una pierna del chico, siendo arrastrado esta vez el. Ultear por reflejos sujeto al chico, dándose cuenta con sorpresa lo que había tomado. En sus frágiles manos, se encontraba una monstruosa garra, ella la soltó debido al susto que le provoco.

Natsu sintió como su garra era soltada, al momento apunto en dirección a la pared donde se dirigía la lengua.

- ¡Consume todo a tu paso, fireball!

La masa de fuego disparada al solido concreto, en su trayectoria pudo deslumbrar varias escamas de color verde antes de impactar con su objetivo. El leve humo se disperso dejando al descubierto a la criatura oculta. Un monstruoso camaleón verde se hallaba sujeto de la pared, unos de sus ojos sangraba un espeso liquido color morado debido al impacto.

- Al fin te muestras –comento el chico tendido en el suelo.

Las escamas comenzaron a volverse trasparentes, haciendo casi invisible a la criatura de no ser por el sangrado que goteaba de su cara.

-Ese truco ya no te funcionara, ahora puedo localizarte.

Natsu apunto a la pequeña mancha en la pared, a esa distancia era imposible de fallar.

-Consume todo a…

La pared se agrieto, el chico de la garra sintió una leve corriente de aire arriba de el. Algunas estanterías cuyo contenido era una especie de líquido limpiador, cayeron al suelo, empujadas por la criatura. Natsu redirigió su ataque al inmenso ruido, dándose cuenta que la bestia se había refugiado justo por detrás de Ultear. El chico al darse cuenta que le apuntaba a ella, retiro su garra de inmediato, maldiciendo la inteligencia de la bestia.

-¡Muévete! – le ordeno Natsu.

La chica estaba en shock por lo que acababa de ver, pareciera que había visto mas de lo que podía asimilar.

El enorme camaleón poso su único ojo en ella, abrió sus fauces dejando ver unos enormes colmillos en lo mas profundo de su garganta. Natsu anticipándose a su ataque e ignorando todo el dolor de su ser, se reincorporo rápidamente. Empujo a Ultear a un lado para que la extremidad del camaleón no pudiera tocarla, por desgracia para el, la lengua lo sujeto de su garra. La criatura giro su cabeza, levantando a Natsu del suelo y haciéndolo estallar con las estanterías de la otra pared. El chico no pudo articular ningún grito, solo cayo secamente al piso, semiinconsciente por el golpe.

Ultear reacciono al oír el golpe seco que provoco el impacto de ambos cuerpos, solo pudo observar los muebles de metal encima del cuerpo del chico. Asustada, levanto la mirada, encontrándose con el ojo amenazante del camaleón posado en ella.

A la edad de 8 años, ella vio en la televisión un documental acerca de los reptiles, hubo una escena en particular que llamo su atención. Un colorido camaleón se acercaba lentamente a un pequeño insecto, lo miro por un momento, camuflado por las hojas verdes. El pequeño reptil saco su lengua atrapando al insecto y llevándolo a su boca de manera fugaz. En ese momento se pregunto si el desafortunado insecto habría sufrido. Al recordarlo, supo que pronto conocería esa respuesta, ya que la mirada de la criatura, era la misma que la de aquel otro camaleón.

La pegajosa extremidad la sujeto del cuello, dificultándole un poco su respiración, ella fue arrastrada lentamente a sus oscuras fauces. Sabía por alguna razón que el enorme camaleón tenia un poco de inteligencia, ya que ellos podían mover rápidamente sus lenguas para atrapar más rápido sus presas, esa cosa estaba disfrutando el momento.

La cabeza del reptil comenzó a cuartearse por la mitad, las escamas de su cabeza comenzaron a separarse en dos. El monstruoso hocico quedo totalmente expuesto junto con sus enormes colmillos, estos comenzaron a moverse asemejando una gran trituradora. Su único ojo pesar de la separación, aun podía observar a su la indefensa chica dirigirse a su destino.

-Alguien, ayúdeme –ella susurro despacio.

Volteo a ver a su rescatador que yacía inconsciente bajo los muebles. Movía sus manos para poder encontrar algo con que aferrarse, pero solo tenia el duro sueño a la mano, a medio metro de estar cerca de la boca, cerro sus ojos esperando el final.

- (Voy a morir, ¿acaso este será mi final?) –pensó.

* * *

Unos leves susurros despertaron a un pequeño chico que dormía bajo un frondoso árbol. Al abrir los ojos pudo notar como varias hojas caían al suelo lentamente, siendo llevadas por el aire.

-Natsu, ¡tienes que admirar la hermosa vista que se ve desde aquí! –comento emocionada una pequeña niña.

El chico de cabellera rosada miro hacia arriba, en una enorme rama, estaba sentada la pequeña, mirando hacia el horizonte totalmente asombrada como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo haya arriba? –pregunto el chico un poco alarmado.

-Quería ser la primera en ver las estrellas –comento inocentemente.

- ¡Tonta, puedes caer y lastimarte desde esa altura! –grito un poco molesto. -¡Baja inmediatamente!

La pequeña miro bien, la distancia que la separaba del suelo era bastante. Sintió un poco vértigo para bajar, aferrándose a la gran rama. Soltó un pequeño grito al casi perder el equilibrio. Natsu al ver que casi caía, decidió subir por ella, dio un pequeño salto para sujetarse de la primera rama sin ninguna dificultad. Con una gran agilidad escalo hasta llegar a un lado de la pequeña.

-Sube a mi espalda –ordeno

Ella obedeció dirigiéndose atrás de el, con sus brazos rodeo el cuello de Natsu, aferrándose con fuerza. Para el pequeño, fue una difícil tarea descender de aquel árbol, cargando a cuestas casi su mismo peso, ya que en varias ocasiones sentía que ya no podía más. Sintió un gran alivio al tocar tierra, al mirar hacia atrás, noto que la pequeña aun seguía aferrada con los ojos cerrados.

-No tienes que temer, estamos en tierra. –dijo con alegría.

La pequeña abrió sus parpados para confirmar las palabras de su amigo, al ver el pasto verde a escasos centímetros de sus pies, se soltó.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo?, es una idea muy estúpida subir a un árbol sin saber descender de el. –comento en forma de regaño.

-Creí que seria divertido. –contesto, con pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Natsu sintió un poco de arrepentimiento de hablarme tan duramente al verla llorar. Aunque el era un año mayor que ella, sabía que tenía que cuidarla mientras su padre no estaba.

-No llores, si lo pensamos bien, también fue en parte mi culpa por quedarme dormido.

Sus palabras tranquilizaron un poco a la pequeña ya que dejo de llorar. Acaricio su cabello rubio en señal de afecto, ella le respondió con una sonrisa, atrapándolo con un fuerte abrazo. Natsu un poco sonrojado, cerró los ojos para disfrutar del momento.

-Yo siempre cuidare de ti –comento el chico.

La calidez del abrazo desapareció de inmediato. Natsu sintió que tocaba una áspera piel, por lo que se soltó de inmediato. El enorme árbol y el césped habían sido remplazados con una árida tierra. Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con una enorme criatura, su piel tenía una mezcla de colores entre rojo y gris, grandes cuernos sobresalían de su cabeza, sus extremidades eran enormes garras parecidas a las de un dragón. Enormes alas se posaban en su espalda, sus dos enormes ojos rojos, mostraban una sed de venganza.

Natsu sintió un calor en su abdomen, al bajar la mirada, noto con horros como una de las garras se había incrustado en su abdomen.

-Ya no te queda nada, lo has perdido todo –murmuro con una voz escalofriante la criatura.

* * *

Ultear sintió un sofocante calor invadiéndola en todo el cuerpo, se pregunto si esa era la sensación de la muerte. Abrió sus parpados lentamente encontrándose con el gris techo del almacén. Miro de reojo su cuerpo sin encontrar ninguna herida, la distancia con el gran reptil aun era distante para haberle ocasionado algún daño. Escucho un extraño ruido proveniente del rincón, al voltear, averiguo de qué se trataba. Los muebles de metal encima del chico, comenzaban a fundirse igual que en una gran caldera.

- ¡Lilith! -grito furioso el chico.

Se reincorporo fugazmente, haciendo a un lado los muebles como si de simples hojas de papel se trataran. Una aura fantasmal de color rojo comenzó a rodearlo, derritiendo e incendiando todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor.

- ¡Imposible! –comentó sorprendido el enorme reptil.

La cabeza del reptil comenzó a unirse de nuevo, volviendo a la normalidad. Soltó a la chica, regresando su lengua a su hocico. Su ojo se poso en el chico, con intenciones de atacarlo esta vez a el.

Natsu gimió de dolor, sentía un gran ardor en todo su cuerpo. Comenzó a respirar profundamente para poder tranquilizarse, su ropa estaba siendo consumida por el incesante calor. Su pulso se tranquilizo, la fantasmal aura que lo rodeaba comenzó a disminuir hasta desaparecer en su garra.

-Ella tenía razón, el humano que tiene encerrado en su cuerpo a uno de los demonios mas poderosos del infierno. –comento la criatura, observando al chico.

-Así que te has dignado a hablar –comento el chico.

Ultear observaba como Natsu hablaba con la criatura, tratando de mantenerse al margen de la situación. Su rescatador comenzó a caminar, deteniéndose enfrente de ella, el extendió sus manos, señalándose como objetivo.

Por un leve momento, ella pudo observar como en una milésima de segundo, la apariencia del chico cambiaba a una totalmente demoniaca.

- ¡Sal de aquí! –ordeno con firmeza el chico.

Ella no pudo reaccionar, quedando sorprendida por el radical cambio de actitud, observando como los ojos del aquel amable chico, se habían tornado color carmesí.

- ¡Lárgate, ahora! –grito el chico para hacerla reaccionar.

Ella salió del trance, movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- ¡No dejare que se escape mi alimento! –comento el camaleón.

Abrió su hocico, en un movimiento fugaz su larga lengua salió disparada en dirección de la chica. Natsu interpuso su brazo izquierdo para evitar que llegara a su objetivo.

-Esto es entre tú y yo –dijo fríamente.

Natsu miro hacia tras, pudiendo ver la espalda a Ultear desaparecer mientras la puerta se volvía a cerrar. En su cara apareció una pequeña sonrisa, ahora nada se interponía entre la enorme criatura y el. Regreso su mirada al frente.

El camaleón retiro su legua de la extremidad, algo que no esperara el chico. El silencio se hizo presente. La bestia inclino su cabeza un poco, soltando de una manera fugaz su lengua contra el muchacho. Natsu evadió con dificultad ese ataque, dando un salto a su izquierda, apunto su garra para atacar, notando que la larga extremidad del reptil volvía al ataque. Soltó un leve resoplido, haciendo una maro meta hacía atrás para volver a evadir. La lengua se estrello en el grueso concreto de la pared, provocándole un pequeño agujero, emitiendo un sonido parecido al azotar un látigo.

Natsu apunto en contra del reptil, pero este había desaparecido.

- ¡Aquí arriba! –escucho provenir del techo.

La gruesa y escamosa cola del camaleón, se engancho en el cuello del chico, causándole un poco de dolor. Esta se tenso, pudiendo levantar al chico del suelo, provocándole dificultad para respirar.

- Fue un gran error pensar que mi lengua era mi única arma –comento, elevándolo un poco más. -¿Sabes que tan difícil es encontrar una alquimista en estos días?

-¿Alquimista? –respondió Natsu con trabajo.

-Esa chica, posee la energía vital de una alquimista. Y tú la dejaste escapar.

Con furia alargo su cola, azotando repetidamente al chico contra el duro suelo. El reptil parecía gozar de los gritos del chico cada vez que se estrellaba, de un momento a otro, comenzó a golpearlo con el resto de las paredes.

-Aunque ya no es de importancia –sujeto al chico delante de su boca. –Si te devoro, mi poder será infinito.

Con furia, tenso más su cola en la garganta del chico, provocando que escupiera un poco de sangre en el proceso.

Natsu sentía que su cuello estaba apunto de romperse, comenzaba a ver borroso a su contrincante, poco apoco comenzaba a perder el sentido del tacto. Con la escasa conciencia que le quedaba, trato de levantar su garra, pero fue frenada y sujetada a su abdomen con la pegajosa lengua del reptil, anticipándose a sus movimientos.

- Ríndete, mocoso, ya no te puedes defender.

El camaleón comenzó a deformar su cabeza, abriendo lentamente sus fauces hasta volver a mostrar sus enormes colmillos giratorios en su garganta.

Se acercaba cada vez mas a las fauces de la bestia, tenia la mirada entreabierta, mirando esa profunda oscuridad provenir de su enemigo.

- (¡Por favor, no me falles!) –pensó.

Cerró con fuerza sus ojos, todo su cuerpo entro en una rigidez. Con lo poco de fuerza que le quedaba, levanto su mano izquierda en contra de la bestia.

- ¿Qué estas intentando hacer mocoso? –pregunto el reptil al ver la mano desnuda apuntando hacia el. -¿Acaso has enloquecido por el dolor?

Natsu abrió los ojos de golpe, su pupila izquierda había cambiado a una tonalidad blanca. Pudo sentir un ligero miedo por parte de la criatura. Su extremidad se tenso, ocupando la misma posición de ataque que su garra.

- ¡Purifica todo a tu paso! –de su mano comenzó a salir un fino vapor blanco. -¡White fire!

Su extremidad fue envuelta en un bello fuego blanco. Aprovechando el momento de asombro por parte del reptil, Natsu decidió que era el momento perfecto para atacar. La mano en llamas fue dirigida hacia la legua, el ataque tuvo un efecto parecido al de una espada, ya que corto limpiamente la parte del cuerpo que mantenía opresora a la garra.

El camaleón emitió una especie de rugido lleno de dolor, un pequeño chorro de sangre salía de lo que quedaba de su lengua. Soltó por descuido al muchacho de su cuello, al darse cuenta de su error, ya era demasiado tarde.

Antes de precipitarse al suelo, Natsu se sujeto de una de las partes que conformaban la cabeza del reptil. Al sentir que su movilidad regresaba a su cuerpo, extendió su mano monstruosa para el ataque. Metió su garra en la garganta expuesta de su enemigo, evitando los filosos colmillos que dejaban de girar.

-Fue un gran error pensar que mi garra era mi única arma –comento fríamente.

El monstruo dirigió su ojo a la mano izquierda del muchacho, observando como seguía ardiendo bellamente.

- ¡Maldito, que demonios eres! –grito desesperado el reptil.

- ¿No lo recuerdas? –pregunto casi al instante con la misma frialdad. -Soy el humano que posee a uno de los demonios más fuertes.

La criatura sintió una enorme furia que recorría todo su ser, sabia que había perdido la batalla, su fin estaba próximo al ver la sonrisa victoriosa del chico.

-¡Consume todo a tu paso, fireball!

* * *

Ultear sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar, tenia la mirada puesta en el suelo tratando de recuperar la respiración que le hacia falta. No muy lejos, contempló un pequeño bulto tirado en el suelo, entrecerró los ojos para darse cuenta que una pequeña niña yacía inconsciente.

-Este día no se puede poner más extraño -comento para ella misma.

Con precaución se acerco a la pequeña, reconociéndola al instante. Tomo la parte superior de su cuerpo en sus brazos, inclinando la para que estuviera sentada. A simple vista tenia rastros de pequeños rasguños en su cara.

-Oye niña, despierta.

La sacudió con fuerza para ver si podía recuperar el conocimiento.

Meredy abrió los ojos de golpe, levantándose bruscamente. Provocando que su cabeza chocara con la de Ultear. Ambas soltaron un leve grito de dolor.

-Tu cabeza esta muy dura –dijo la pequeña, sobándose su frente.

Recuperándose del impacto, la pequeña chica miro a su alrededor tratando de encontrar a su extraña contrincante. Topándose solamente con la chica a quien había conocido el día anterior, al cruzarse sus miradas, ella soltó un leve gemido de desagrado.

- ¿Por qué hiciste esa expresión? –pregunto Ultear con molestia.

- ¿Dónde esta la chica con pecas?

-No lo se, te encontré tirada en el suelo –se cruzo de brazos. –Solo me acerque para comprobar…

Al oír las palabras de negatividad de su vecina, Meredy perdió todo el interés en escucharla. De unos de sus bolsillos, saco su artefacto para tratar de encontrar rastros de su enemiga, sin obtener resultados. Estando a punto de volverla a guardar, las dos flechas volvieron a emitir su brillo. Una de ellas, apunto directamente a Ultear, brillando en un azul celeste; Meredy levanto la vista para verificar el señalamiento, mirando como su vecina no paraba de hablar.

- (Ahora lo entiendo) –pensó en sus adentros.

Una pequeña explosión se escucho desde el almacén. Ambas fijaron su mirada en este, Ultear con miedo y Meredy con curiosidad. La pequeña guardo la brújula, dirigiendo su marcha al lugar.

- ¡No deberías ir ahí, esto puede sonar ridículo, pero hay un enorme camaleón! –grito exaltada.

- ¿Camaleón?- Meredy se detuvo, girándose hacia su vecina con la ceja levantada. –Eso es totalmente estúpido, deberías de dejar el alcohol – respondió tratando de despistar a la chica.

Ultear frunció el ceño al escuchar la manera en que lo había dicho la pequeña. Ahora que analizaba bien, si alguien le hubiera dicho lo mismo, catalogaría ese comentario como estúpido. Maldijo en sus adentros por haber quedado como una idiota frente a alguien de menor edad. Al tratar de volverle a advertir a la pequeña, noto que esta ya estaba muy cerca de la puerta. Asustada, corrió hacia ella, alcanzándola y sujetándola del cuerpo.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? –pregunto molesta la pequeña. -¡Suéltame!

Opuso resistencia en el agarre, sacudiendo su cuerpo. Aunque a Ultear no le agradaba esa pequeña arrogante, no tenía otra opción, su conciencia no podía permitir condenar a una menor en las garras de esa bestia.

- ¡No dejare que entres, tu novio dio su vida para que yo pudiera salir! –comento con aire de tristeza.

Meredy dejo de oponer resistencia al instante Sintió un frio recorrer su pecho, abrió la boca al escuchar esas palabras. Un miedo se apodero de ella al pensar que su único amigo había muerto.

- ¿Lo viste morir? –pregunto en un tono inaudible. -¡¿Lo viste morir?! –repitió gritando.

-No, pero…

La pequeña aprovecho el momento de duda por parte de la chica para zafarse del agarre, Ultear al darse cuenta de su error trato de volverla a sujetar.

Meredy tomo el picaporte, girándolo rápidamente para que la puerta se abriera.

Un olor parecido al cabello quemado invadía el lugar, lo primero que vieron ambas, fueron las paredes barnizadas con un líquido semi morado espeso. Varios pedazos con escamas se encontraban dispersos por todo el lugar. Una enorme lengua ennegrecida, se mantenía unida a una gran masa corporal deformada. Meredy entro con seguridad al notar que aquellos restos se trataban de aquel camaleón que aseguraba su vecina., seguida por Ultear que se mantenía alerta.

- ¿Natsu? –pregunto Meredy al aire.

La chica de cabellera negra se alarmo al escuchar unos leves gemidos provenientes de una de las esquinas. Tomo a la pequeña de la mano para tratar de salir corriendo, recibiendo rechazo por parte de ella.

Una forma humana se retorcía en el suelo, cubierto por lo que quedaba de los muebles del lugar. La pequeña se acerco con esperanzas de que fuera su compañero, sintiendo un gran alivio en su ser al saber que de el se trataba. Se acerco un poco mas para poder ayudarlo, notando algo que la hizo retroceder asustada.

Natsu se convulsionaba teniendo sus pupilas en blanco, una blanca espuma salía de su boca, soltando leves gritos de dolor. Unas leves quemaduras se hacían presentes en su mano izquierda y parte de su cara. Su garra, se retorcía de forma antinatural, como si fuera independiente de todo su cuerpo.

Ultear veía esa horrible escena, desde lo lejos, solo observando con miedo aquella monstruosa garra, se llevo la mano a la boca, impidiendo soltar un grito de terror.

* * *

Un joven de cabellera anaranjada se acercaba al límite de un precipicio. Levantando con cada paso, una especie de arena grisácea. Aun con sus lentes oscuros, podía diferenciar el tono del mismo color del cielo. A su lado, Hikari caminaba a su lado con la mirada baja. En el filo de lugar, una piedra de tamaño medio, se encontraba justo a la mitad del camino. Sobre de ella, estaba sentada una persona cubierta por una gruesa capucha que cubría todo su ser.

- Hikari ha vuelto con noticias –comento el joven manteniendo un tono de respeto hacia la persona. –Debo informarle que podrían ser de su agrado.

El ser contemplaba el enorme paisaje que le proporcionaba la altura del lugar. Un enorme desierto gris era todo lo que se podía observar, dentro de este, figuras grises semi humanas caminaba en una gran fila india que se perdía en le otro extremo del desierto, gimiendo como zombis, cada vez que daban un paso.

Aparto la mirada al percatarse de que no se encontraba sola, girando la cabeza hacia los presentes. Se desvaneció como si fuera un fantasma, para aparecer justo enfrente de la chica con pecas.

-Me alegro que hayas vuelto, Hikari –dijo en un tono dulce, tocando el rostro de la chica. -¿Traes algo de utilidad para mi?

- ¡Lo he encontrado! –comento emocionada. -¡Esta con vida, en el mismo lugar de donde usted ha hablado!

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en las ocultas facciones del ser, dirigió su mano al cabello anaranjado de la pequeña, acariciando sus coletas.

-Sabía que podía contar contigo, mi niña -hizo una pequeña pausa.- Pero Yeialel ha muerto, debes ser más cuidadosa con tus compañeros. –pronuncio sin apartar su dulce tono.

Hikari solo se limito a afirmar con la cabeza, aun manteniendo la mirada baja. Vio al chico de la cabellera anaranjada hacerle una señal, confirmando la hora de retirarse. Suspiro hondo, tratando de poder conseguir un poco de valor.

-Disculpe –dijo en un tono inseguro. - ¿Cumplirá su palabra?

El ser junto las manos, recordando la promesa que le había prometido a la pequeña antes de que partiera.

-Por supuesto, de cualquier manera. ¿Qué seria yo si no cumpliera mi palabra? –pregunto en un tono de felicidad.

Extendió su mano hacia Hikari. Su extremidad comenzó a cambiar de color a un tono parecido al del ambiente. Acercándola al pecho de la pequeña, deteniéndose poco antes de tocarla.

- ¿Algo mas que me pueda ser de utilidad? –pregunto con curiosidad.

Hikari movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de recordar algo destacable de su viaje.

-Ha unido fuerzas, con alguien del cual no tiene porque preocuparse.

- Interesante, ¡haz hecho un buen trabajo, ya puedes descansar en paz!

Su mano traspaso su cuerpo, como si fuera un fantasma. Del cuerpo de la Hikari, salió un espectro con su misma forma. El ser lo soltó, la figura trasparente de la pequeña salió flotando, antes de perderse en el vasto cielo, el fantasma de la pequeña reflejaba un gran alivio en su cara. En el suelo cayo el cuerpo vacio de la chica, degradándose a polvo en cuestión de segundos.

- ¿Esta segura de que ella ya no nos seria de útil? –pregunto el joven.

- ¿Cuestionas la decisión que acabo de tomar? –dijo de manera indiferente el ser.

-Por favor, perdone mi imprudencia –hizo una reverencia en señal de arrepentimiento. –Solo creía que…

-Nuestro chivo expiatorio fue eliminado –interrumpió. –Además, Hikari estaba incompleta., me tomara tiempo volver a encontrar otro sujeto de pruebas.

Dirigió su marcha a la piedra, volviendo a tomar la misma posición de hace unos segundos. El joven supuso que la conversación había acabado. Hizo otra reverencia, para retirarse del lugar, sabiendo que estaba siendo ignorado por la felicidad que en estos momentos sentía su amo.

**¡Hola, queridos lectores que visitan este fic! Si has llegado hasta aquí, quiero decirte que te has tomado el tiempo para leer mi historia.**

**Déjame agradecerte por darle la oportunidad a esta historia, ofreciéndote a dejar alguna critica positiva o negativa. Todo esto para saber si puedo mejorar en algo. **

**Cambiando de tema, quiero decirles una mala noticia para mis seguidores con respecto a mi historia titulada "dragon tale" y es que por error subi el documento equivocado (la historia que leyeron fue el borrador de la historia que subire proximamente). Siento ser tan distraido.**

**Por lo que para recompensarlos, les dare el tercer y ultimo adelanto de mi historia (vean los dos anteriores en los caps finales de mis otras historias.**

"Muchas cosas han marcado mi vida, creo que desde que conoci a Haxor e Igneel, mi vida se convirtio en una gran aventura. Momentos felices como tragicos me han herido a traves del tiempo. Si me dieran a escoger entre el mas doloroso, diria sin dudar que fue el tiempo que lleve luchando en la guerra contra los seguidores de Zeref.

Esa etapa fue el momento en que olvide todos mis valores enseñados por mis dos padres.

Al terminar la guerra, yo creia que ya no tenia proposito de existir.

Justo al momento de regresar mi profunda soledad, alguine me enseño que aun tenia un proposito: ¡Crear un gremio para todo aquel que no tenga nada, siguiendo las enseñanas de Haxor, y por que detenerme ahi, si puedo crear el mejor gremio de todos!

Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, el primer humano con magia de dragon, o simplemente conocido como Dragonslayer.

Y esta es mi historia.

**¿Que les parecio? **

**Pues déjenme desearles unas felices fiestas (independientemente si celebraban la navidad o no). Y un muy feliz año nuevo, ya que ese día si es festivo para todos, creo.**

**Pues ya que no queda nada por decir, nos andamos leyendo el próximo año; se despide lcsalamandra.**

.


End file.
